Lie & Love
by Jeni Kat
Summary: En s'envolant pour Volterra au secours d'Edward, Bella ne s'attendait pas à découvrir que celui qu'elle croyait aimer ne soit qu'un menteur… Mais le voyage n'est pas vain pour Bella… Blond, charismatique, dangereux… mais terriblement sexy… Il est celui à qui Bella est vraiment destiné. Va-t-elle tout abandonner pour ce vampire ?


**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Ôyez ôyez mes fidèles lectrices, je vous présente un tout nouvel O.S, avec un couple improbable que vous aimez beaucoup, à savoir Demetri & Bella. Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture !

*On ne bave pas trop sur mon mari hein... LOOL !

* * *

_**Volterra !**_

_**Point de vue ?**_

_**Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour garder mon secret. Tant pis si ça mène à la mort, mais ça doit être rapide. Provoquer les Volturi n'est pas chose aisée, surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi et qui possède mon don. Aro ne veut pas me tuer sans vraie raison. J'allais lui en donner une qui ne lui donnerait pas le choix. S'exposer aux humains est passible de mort, peu importe le don que tu possèdes. Personne ne doit savoir ! Personne !**_

_**Point de vue de Bella !**_

« Il sera sous le clocher, fais vite ! » me pressa Alice.

**Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de prendre l'avion et de traverser l'Atlantique pour sauver la vie d'Edward. L'amour que j'ai pu avoir pour lui s'estompe un peu plus chaque jour, mais je ne suis pas égoïste et sans cœur au point de le laisser se suicider parce qu'il m'a cru morte… Je cours aussi vite que je le peux, poussant tout le monde sur mon passage. Ils portent tous des sortes de toge rouge. Le clocher. Je le vois. J'y suis presque. Je cours aussi vite que possible, traversant littéralement la fontaine, puis je suis dans les bras d'Edward… C'étaient mes bras qui étaient autour de son cou. Les siens m'enroulent mais quelque chose dans son toucher est différent de mon souvenir. **

« Recule espèce d'idiot ! » lui dis-je en le poussant de toutes mes forces à l'intérieur du clocher.

**On est enfin à l'abri du regard des humains. Les mains d'Edward se referment sur mes hanches mais je le repousse. Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. Pourquoi son contact me répugne ? D'accord je ne l'aime plus mais quand même…**

« Bella… » dit-il en me regardant comme s'il avait devant lui le fantôme de Jeanne d'Arc.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » éclatais-je en m'écartant. « Tu me laisses et tu veux te suicider en donnant une raison valable au Volturi ? A la minute où tu me crois morte tu veux mourir ? Mais ça ne tourne pas rond chez toi. »

« Bella je… » fit-il mais je le coupe.

« Garde tes excuses. » lui dis-je. « Tu as pensé un peu à Carlisle ? A Esmé, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett et Alice ? T'as pensé à eux ? Je peux vivre sans toi, j'y suis enfin parvenu. »

« On m'a dit que Charlie organisait des obsèques… » souffla-t-il.

« Si tu avais appelé Alice directement au lieu de chez moi, tu aurais su que ce n'étaient pas _mes_ funérailles que mon père organisait, mais celles de son meilleur ami, qui est mort à cause de Victoria. » expliquai-je. « Maintenant que tu sais que je suis vivante, je vais retrouver Alice et je dégage d'ici avant que les Volturi ne sachent que je suis là. »

« _Trop tard ma jolie ! »_

**Je me retourne vers la voix. Deux personnes s'approchent. Toutes deux vêtues de noirs, c'étaient deux hommes. Des vampires. L'un ressemble à un géant, des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges. L'autre, plus petit, à ma taille, des cheveux couleur miel et également les yeux rouge. D'accord, deux vampires qui se nourrissent de sang humain. En même temps, venant des Volturi ça ne m'étonne pas. Le géant se mit à parler en regardant Edward.**

« Aro veut de nouveau te rencontrer. »

« Je n'ai enfreins aucune règle. » dit Edward.

« Je me demande bien grâce à qui ! » marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

« Nous souhaiterions néanmoins converser en des lieux plus appropriés voilà tout. » dit le plus petit.

**Sa voix me glace le sang – allez savoir pourquoi - et en même temps elle me réchauffe. D'accord faut que je consulte… Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du sien, et je me rends compte qu'il me rend mon regard avec tout autant de curiosité que moi. Un bruit provenant de derrière moi attire mon attention et je me détourne de ce mystérieux vampire. Alice entre et enlève son foulard.**

« Du calme messieurs, c'est un festival. Vous ne voulez pas faire une esclandre ? » demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

« Sûrement pas ! » dit le géant.

**Des bruits de pas se rapprochent, et une fille, qui devait être pas plus âgée que moi, voire moins, fait son apparition. Petite, blonde, les yeux rouges également et vêtue aussi de noir s'approche vers nous.**

« Aro se demande ce qui prend si longtemps ! » dit-elle avant de nous tourner le dos.

**Je me rapproche d'Alice et ne la quitte pas d'une semelle. A mesure qu'on avance, qu'on descend des escaliers de marbre en colimaçon, je me mets à espérer qu'Aro me laisse vivre… bien que j'ai une vampire rousse folle furieuse aux fesses. On entre dans un ascenseur. Je suis en plein milieu. Le géant et le blond derrière, Alice à ma gauche, Edward à ma droite, et la fille blonde devant. J'ai l'impression que chacun de ses vampires peut me sauter dessus et me vider de mon sang à tout moment. Alice l'anticiperait forcément mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un accident. Je ferme les yeux le temps de reprendre le peu de self-control qui peut me rester, quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Je reste toujours près d'Alice lorsque nous suivons la petite blonde. Je me méfie d'elle car je me doute qu'elle soit impitoyable. Si elle fait partie des Volturi il y a bien une raison. Alors qu'on avance, Edward tente de s'approcher de moi et j'ai bien envie de lui dire de me laisser un peu respirer. Une femme est assise à un bureau. Ce doit être une sorte d'accueil version vampire. Elle se lève de son bureau et nous salue en italien. Je demande donc à Alice d'une voix basse – même si je me doute que ces abrutis de vampires l'entendront :**

« C'est une humaine ? »

« Oui ! » me répond Alice.

« Elle est au courant ? » demandais-je à nouveau.

« Oui ! » répond simplement Alice.

« Qu'est-ce que… elle veut… »

_« Elle deviendra un vampire. » me coupa le petit derrière moi._

« Ou un dessert. » poursuivit la blonde devant moi.

**Je lève les yeux au ciel. Satanés vampires. Pourquoi ils ne me laissent pas rentrer chez moi ? La petite blonde pousse une double-porte énorme et ce qui ressemble à une salle du trône faite dans le marbre s'étant devant nous. Des poutres plus grosses que mes jambes près des murs et bla bla bla… La déco est assez… terne. Plus loin, sur trois trônes, Messieurs les Rois je suppose. Y en a un qui a l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, un autre qui sourit sans cesse, et le troisième est… bien plus jeune, enfin en apparence.**

« Ma sœur, on t'envoie en chercher un et tu en ramènes deux… et demi. Tu es vraiment parfaite ! »

**Celui qui vient de parler est un garçon brun avec une coupe au bol ridicule mais rien que son regard me donne froid dans le dos. Ce léger malaise disparu car, il faut le dire, après avoir failli me faire dévorer par James et Laurent, ça pouvait rôder n'importe qui. On s'arrête en plein milieu de la salle tandis que la blondinette – heureusement qu'Edward ne peut pas m'entendre – va se placer à côté du garçon à la coupe au bol. Ils sont frère et sœur, ok je note cette petite information dans un coin de ma tête.**

« Mais quelle surprise, Bella est vivante en fin de compte. » s'exclame le brun aux cheveux longs et qui a le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres. « J'adore les happy-end ! »

**Trop flippant ! Il s'approche et prend la main d'Edward… sûrement pour lire dans son esprit ou un truc dans le genre.**

« _La Tua Cantante_… son sang t'attire irrésistiblement. Ça me donne envie d'y goûter. » dit-il.

« _Tu parles d'un scoop ! » pensais-je._

« Aro peut lire mes pensées rien qu'en me touchant. » me dit Edward.

« Sans blague ? » répliquai-je, lasse et fatiguée. « Je croyais qu'il voulait juste te serrer la main ! »

**Je sens plusieurs regards se poser sur moi, et j'entends plusieurs gloussements. Edward lâche la main de ce fameux Aro et je détourne les yeux. Je croise celui de la blonde, qui se pince les lèvres. On dirait qu'elle a envie de rire. Son frère est moins discret vu qu'il porte une main à son visage pour masquer sa bouche.**

« Désolée. » m'excusais-je. « Je suis fatiguée, contrairement à d'autre. »

« Ce n'est rien ma chère. » me dit Aro. « J'aimerais savoir, si j'arrive à lire dans tes pensées. »

« Vous pouvez toujours essayer. » soufflais-je en lui tendant la main.

**De mon autre main, j'étouffe un bâillement tandis qu'il s'empare de ma main gauche. Il a la peau glacée… Tu m'étonnes. Quelques secondes se passent avant qu'il ne me lâche et qu'il dise :**

« Non, je ne vois rien ! »

« Super ! » dis-je entre mes dents.

**Aro nous tourne le dos avant de nous faire face à nouveau.**

« Je me demande si tu résistes aussi à d'autre talent, ma chère. » me dit-il. « Jane… »

**Je regarde la petite blonde et elle a retrouvé son sérieux, tout comme son frère. Je croise les bras et j'attends, mais, au moment où elle prononce le mot **_**Souffrance**_**, Edward dit **_**Non**_** et se met devant moi. Il se prend une sorte de décharge et tout son corps tremble. Il tombe au sol et Alice se précipite vers lui. Non mais quel abruti celui-là. Je souffle, avant de regarder Jane et de lui dire :**

« Hey oh, je suis là alors arrête d'user ton pouvoir sur ce crétin et voyons si je résiste à ton pouvoir. Après tu pourras lui redonner une bonne dose de souffrance de ma part. »

« Bella ! » s'écria Alice.

« Quoi ? C'est toi qui m'as convaincu de venir et de lui sauver les miches, je ne t'ai jamais promis que je retomberais dans ses bras. » rétorquais-je.

**Quelqu'un laisse échapper un gloussement bien bruyant et un autre se racle la gorge. Je me retourne donc pour voir le géant et le petit – on dirait Laurel et Hardy en plus canon – se retenir de rire. Le petit blond sexy, mystérieux et terrifiant me regarde et étrangement, mon corps se crispe… mais pas de peur.**

_« Jane ? »_

_« J'essaie Maître, ça ne fonctionne pas ! »_

**Je leur fis de nouveau face. Vu la tête qu'ils font, **_**tous**_**, ça sent pas bon pour moi.**

« Quoi encore ? » soupirai-je.

« Très chère Bella, je me demande ce que nous allons faire de toi. » dit Aro.

« Elle en sait beaucoup trop. » intervint le type blond sur l'un des trônes.

**Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure et je suis certaine que chaque vampire de cette salle peut l'entendre cogner dans ma poitrine. Quelque chose me pousse à regarder derrière moi, et ce que je vois failli me mettre les larmes aux yeux. Le beau et sexy vampire blond n'a pas l'air content de la décision du blond aux cheveux carrés sur le trône. Il semble même prêt à… bondir. Nos regards se croisent et, je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de me jeter dans ses bras.**

_« Intéressant ! »_

**Ça me ramène à la réalité. Celui qui avait l'air endormi aux longs cheveux ondulés n'a plus du tout l'air endormi. Il a l'air… intrigué, et il n'arrête pas de me regarder… et de regarder derrière moi. Il doit fixer le vampire sexy derrière moi. Aro se dirige vers lui et lui prend la main pour lire en lui.**

_« Non ! »_

**Edward vient de cracher ce mot et sa façon d'être me fit froid dans le dos. D'instinct, alors qu'il s'approche de moi, je recule et je bute contre un corps froid. C'était lui… mon vampire sexy… Je délire mais je m'en fiche, je ne comprends plus rien de ce qui se passe, encore moins quand Alice se fige soudainement. Oh oh, elle a une vision. Je ne fais rien pour me défaire du bras que le sexy vampire a passé autour de ma taille. Alice revint à elle et fixe Edward, les yeux noirs.**

« Espèce de salopard, comment t'as pu faire ça ? Comment t'as pu nous mentir ? Mentir à Bella ? Comment Aro n'a-t-il rien vu ? » éclata-t-elle.

**Tout le monde les regarde à présent. Moi j'étais trop terrorisé sur le coup pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. **

« Tu ne l'as jamais aimé. Tu voulais juste t'amuser. Voir jusqu'où ton contrôle pouvait aller. » persifla Alice. « Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on parte si tu ne l'as jamais aimé ? Pourquoi tu l'as sauvé de James dans ce cas-là ? »

« Parce que je savais qu'aucun de vous ne souhaitez sa mort, et moi non plus malgré… malgré tout ça… » avoua Edward.

_« Oh merde, je vais être malade ! » _

« Parce que tu crois qu'on aurait été incapable de la protéger sans toi ? Regarde où tes conneries l'ont menés. Victoria continue de la chasser pauvre crétin. » claqua-t-elle. « Et elle ne s'arrêtera pas tant que Bella ne sera pas morte. »

**Le bras du vampire – faut que je lui demande son prénom ça ira plus vite – se resserre sur ma hanche et je grimace. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et tente de la desserrer. Il semble avoir compris mon intention et son emprise sur ma hanche s'arrête.**

« Désolé ! » me chuchote-t-il.

« C'est rien… euh… » fis-je dans un murmure.

« Demetri ! » me dit-il tout bas.

**Hallelujah je connais son nom !**

_« Eloignes-toi d'elle ! » gronda la voix d'Edward._

**Non mais quel toupet celui-là. Je regarde Demetri et je lui dis :**

« Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît ? J'ai deux petites choses à lui dire. »

« Je sens que ça va me plaire ! »

**Ce n'est pas Demetri qui a parlé, mais le géant à côté de lui. Je m'écarte donc de Demetri et j'avance vers Edward. J'ai envie de le gifler mais je n'ai pas envie de me casser la main non plus.**

« T'es vraiment qu'un sale hypocrite. » claquai-je. « Je viens tout juste d'apprendre que tu m'as prise littéralement pour une conne, et tu sors les crocs quand un autre type pose ses mains sur moi ? Faut vraiment que t'ouvres les yeux Edward. Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de m'éloigner de toi chaque fois que tu essaies de poser les mains sur moi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne t'aime pas. J'ai fais une croix sur toi, et si je suis là, si j'ai sauvé ta carcasse c'est parce que Alice m'a presque supplié de venir. Et qu'est-ce que ta connerie suicidaire stupide m'apporte ? Je me retrouve dans une pièce entourée de vampire qui se nourrit d'humains, et je suis sûre que certains d'entre eux ont envie de faire de moi leur prochain repas. »

**Demetri gronde fortement derrière moi. Bon sang, pourquoi ce grognement est si sexy ?**

« Je commence vraiment à croire que c'est toi le méchant de l'histoire, et j'en serai éternellement reconnaissante à Aro s'il décide de me laisser rentrer chez moi faire mes adieux à mes proches. » dis-je en ravalant la boule dans ma gorge. « Quitte à mourir je préfèrerais faire mes adieux à mes parents. »

**Je ne peux empêcher quelques larmes de couler sur mes joues, mais je les efface aussitôt. Edward ne dit rien… Tiens comme c'est bizarre.**

« Tu m'as laissé seule, tu m'as abandonné en pleine forêt et j'ai failli y rester si on ne m'avait pas retrouvé à temps, mais ça ne changeait rien, tu étais parti. Il m'a fallu des mois pour m'en remettre. J'ai coupé tout liens avec mes amis, je faisais des cauchemars chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je ne mangeais presque rien, jusqu'à ce que certaines personnes me rappellent ce que c'était de vivre. J'ai réussi à vivre sans toi, et au lieu d'appeler Alice parce que Rosalie t'as dis que j'étais morte, tu appelles chez moi. »

« Je voulais être sûr… » souffla Edward.

« De quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'es senti si coupable au point de vouloir mourir en sachant parfaitement que tu ne m'aimais pas ? » m'écriai-je. « Tu ne voulais pas qu'on découvre ton secret ? Mais quel genre de personne es-tu pour manipuler les gens qui t'aiment à ce point-là ? »

« C'est un lâche, voilà ce qu'il est ! » dit Alice.

« J'espère qu'Emmett te filera la raclée que tu mérites ! » dis-je, sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

**J'ai besoin de quitter cette pièce. Je suis en train d'étouffer, avec tous ces vampires autour de moi. Je tourne le dos à Edward, et en me retournant, je tombe sur Demetri.**

« Faut que je prenne l'air ! » soufflais-je.

**Il s'écarte et me laisse passer. Je ne me fais pas prier mais deux vampires me bloquent le passage arrivé aux doubles portes.**

« Je ne vais pas m'enfuir bordel de merde ! » martelai-je.

_« Laissez-là passer ! » fit la voix de Demetri._

**Son ton est dur, et apparemment suffisant pour que les deux vampires me laissent passer. L'un d'eux tire un battant de la porte et je sors de la pièce. Je cours et je vais tout droit. Je cours jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne supportent plus mon corps. Je m'appuie donc contre un mur et me laisse tomber au sol. Ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine, je les enroule de mes bras et j'y enfoui mon visage, et malgré moi, j'éclate en sanglots. Je suis fatiguée de toujours risquer ma vie, je n'en peux plus d'être au milieu des affaires des vampires. Même les loups à Forks me fatiguent. Jacob a beau être mon meilleur ami… J'en ai marre de ces conflits. Pourquoi je n'ai pas suivis ma mère ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas parti à Jacksonville ? Mais voilà, il y a ce vampire, Demetri, qui m'attire irrésistiblement depuis que je suis à Volterra. Je suis dans ses bras pas plus tard qu'il y a cinq minutes, et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. Pourquoi avais-je eu ce sentiment de bien-être ? Je m'en fiche, je veux rentrer chez moi et m'enrouler dans ma couette au chaud. Je sens tout à coup une présence à côté de moi. Je ne bouge pas.**

_« Ça va ? »_

_**Demetri ! **_**Je sors la tête de mes bras et mon dos touche le mur froid. **

« J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. » avouai-je avant de le regarder et de dire : « Pourquoi t'es si gentil avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi je ne le serai pas ? » demanda-t-il en retour.

« T'es un Volturi. » répondis-je simplement.

« Je suis toujours gentil avec une jolie fille. » m dit-il.

**Sa réponse me fit sourire.**

« Il se passe quoi depuis que je suis partie ? » demandai-je en essuyant mes larmes.

« Alice discute avec Aro. Elle est en train de négocier ta liberté. » répondit-il. « Ne m'en demande pas plus, je ne sais rien d'autre, je suis venu te retrouver peu de temps après que tu sois parti. »

« Je suis fatiguée. » dis-je.

**Demetri se lève et me prends dans ses bras. Littéralement. Comme si j'étais une mariée qui devait passer le seuil de sa maison dans les bras de son mari. Curieusement cette idée me fit sourire.**

« Accroche-toi ! » me dit-il.

**Je m'accroche donc à lui en entourant ses épaules de mes bras. Je sais qu'il va s'éclipser en vitesse, alors je ferme les yeux. Je sens un courant d'air qui dure quelques secondes à peine.**

_« C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux ! » me dit Demetri._

**Je fais ce qu'il me dit. Wow… On est dans une chambre qui doit faire deux fois la mienne. Les murs sont noirs, et une grand lit deux places tout au fond de la pièce. Un rideau noir cache quelque chose qui devait être son dressing, je ne fais que supposer. Une grande baie vitrée à ma gauche donne sur l'extérieur, mais il fait nuit noire et je ne vois rien.**

« On est où ? » demandais-je, même si je m'en doutais un peu.

« Dans ma chambre. » répondit-il en se dirigeant vers une porte blanche.

« Pourquoi tu m'y as emmené ? » voulus-je savoir.

« T'as besoin de te reposer. » me dit-il en s'arrêtant devant la porte.

« Je sais encore marcher. » plaisantai-je.

« Et moi qui pensais me conduire en parfait gentleman. » soupire-t-il.

**Je pouffe de rire et il me suit. Il me dépose sur mes jambes, mais mes bras ne quittent pas ses épaules. Nos corps sont si proches. Je penche ma tête vers la sienne lentement, puis mes lèvres effleurent les siennes. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais j'ai envie de l'embrasser.**

« Bella… » souffla-t-il.

« Quoi ? » fis-je sur le même ton que lui.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. J'ai besoin de réponse que seuls mes Maîtres peuvent me fournir, avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit avec toi. » me dit-il.

« Embrasse-moi. » quémandais-je. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en ai autant envie… »

« Pareil pour moi. » me coupe-t-il. « Je dois aller chercher les réponses en allant voir Marcus, Bella, mais si tu continues à me tenter comme ça… »

« Comme tu voudras ! » abdiquais-je.

« Fais comme chez toi. » me dit-il. « La salle de bain est juste derrière cette porte, et tu peux dormir dans mon lit, il te sera bien plus utile à toi qu'à moi. »

« Merci ! » dis-je en enlevant mes mains de ses épaules.

« Je vais dire à Alice où elle peut te rejoindre. » me dit-il avant de s'écarter.

**Il effleure ma joue du bout des doigts, avant de sortir de la chambre. Je me retrouve donc seule dans cette grande chambre. Ma vessie me rappelle à l'ordre alors j'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et m'y enferme. J'en ressors cinq minutes plus tard. J'ai froid, et ce n'est pas mon chemisier vert qui me réchauffe. J'enlève mes chaussures et me glisse dans le lit. J'ai tellement sommeil que mes yeux se ferment dès que ma tête touche les coussins. L'odeur de Demetri est présente sur les coussins. Il a dû s'y allonger tout récemment. J'inspire son odeur à fond. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?**

_**Point de vue de Demetri :**_

**Merde, merde et merde… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sentiments que je ressens depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur Bella ? Elle est drôle, belle, pétillante et elle a de la répartie. J'adore ça chez une fille. La façon dont elle a remit ce crétin de Cullen à sa place m'a fait bien plaisir… Son discours aussi, en racontant sans tabou devant toute ma famille ce qu'elle a ressenti lorsqu'il l'a abandonné, m'avait ému. Je foule cette Terre depuis bientôt un millénaire et je n'ai jamais vu mes Maîtres, ma famille, mes amis, autant touché par une humaine. Si Jane pouvait pleurer, je suis certaine qu'elle l'aurait fait. Je suis à quelques mètres de la salle du trône. Alice m'attend dans le couloir.**

« Bella est… » mais elle me coupe.

« Dans ta chambre je sais, je t'ai vu l'y emmener et elle est même en train de dormir à l'heure où je te parle. »

« D'accord euh, tu à un truc à me dire ? » demandais-je.

« Les Rois t'attendent, et je tiens à te rassurer, Bella va vivre ! » répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? » demandais-je.

« Tu comprendras en retournant dans la salle du trône. » répondit-elle avant de me dépasser.

**C'est quoi ce bordel ? Bon, mes réponses sont dans la salle du trône alors j'y entre en poussant les doubles portes. Dès que j'entre, dès que je m'avance vers mes Maîtres, Caïus s'adresse à tout le monde :**

« Laissez-nous ! »

**Nous sommes seuls en quelques secondes. Les doubles portes se referment et je sens que ma curiosité commence à prendre le dessus. **

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandais-je de but-en-blanc.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pressé. » dit Aro.

« Je veux des réponses. » dis-je. « Je suis totalement perdu depuis j'ai vu Bella. Dites-moi ce qui se passe je vous en prie ! De quoi peut-il s'agir, si vous avez décidé de la laisser vivre ? »

« Je pense que tu l'as senti dès l'instant où tu as posé tes yeux sur elle. » me dit Marcus, qui se leva de son trône.

« C'est impossible, c'est une humaine. » dis-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Mon garçon… » dit Marcus en posant une main ferme sur mon épaule. « Elle est ton âme-sœur. »

**Je me détache et vais m'asseoir sur les marches. Je m'y laisse carrément tomber. Tout vient de changer autour de moi. Bella est ma vraie compagne. Ne pas l'avoir trouvé tous ces siècles, voir mes frères, Alec et Félix, heureux avec leur propre compagne, Chelsea et Jane, me rendait jaloux. Aujourd'hui, à cet instant, j'apprends que mon âme-sœur est la personne qui est en train de dormir dans mon lit. Elle est humaine. Du sang coule dans ses veines. Et elle vit à des milliers de kilomètres de l'Italie.**

« Exprime-toi, mon fils. » me dit Aro.

**Je sais qu'il s'est assis à mes côtés sur les marches. Il peut paraître froid et sans cœur, mais il est tout le contraire. Il sait nous écouter, nous, ceux qu'il a transformés et faits de nous ses enfants.**

« Tout ça est si soudain. » dis-je avant de m'adresser à Marcus sans pour autant le regarder. « Je ne vais pas vous demander si vous êtes sûrs, je sais bien que vous ne vous trompez jamais. »

« Tu doutes de toi ? » me demanda Marcus.

« Elle va repartir… » dis-je sans pouvoir aller au bout de ma phrase.

« Parle-lui, avant qu'elle ne reparte. » me conseille Caïus. « La suite ne tient qu'à vous. »

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir. » soupirai-je en me levant.

**Je me retourne vers eux, attendant la permission de disposer. Une permission qu'ils m'accordent en silence. Je sors de la salle de trône et je file dans l'immense jardin extérieur de notre demeure. Nous possédions des milliers d'hectares, et le jardin s'étendait sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres, loin des regards humains. Je n'ai pas la force d'aller plus loin alors je me laisse tomber sur les marches. Je regarde au loin. La nuit a enveloppé tout le domaine et tout Volterra. Je me sens démuni, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet de l'âme-sœur avec Bella. On vient tout juste de se rencontrer et j'ai failli… ne pas me contrôler et faire l'irréparable. Je n'allais pas boire son sang, il ne m'attire pas de cette façon. Je ne souhaite pas lui faire du mal. Non, j'ai envie d'elle…**

_« Pauvre Demetri, il est amoureux ! »_

_« _Dégage Félix ! » claquai-je.

« Ça va, rentre tes crocs mon frère ! » me dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

**Je sens aussi la présence d'Alec à ma droite, et celle de Jane, qui s'est assise sur les genoux de Félix. **

« Vous voulez quoi ? » demandais-je.

« Tu veux parler ? » me demande Jane.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi vous pourriez m'aider. » soufflai-je.

« Tu vas parler à Bella ? » demanda Alec.

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix. » dis-je en soupirant.

« Tu veux que je le fasse ? » demanda Jane.

**Je la regarde, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Je ne suis pas le seul, Alec et Félix aussi la regardent étrangement. Elle qui déteste les humains.**

« Quoi ? » dit-elle.

« Tu détestes les humains, tu irais parler avec Bella ? » expose Félix.

« Elle va faire partie de la famille, et puis, vu son caractère je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle. » explique-t-elle.

« Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, Jane, mais je crois que c'est à moi de parler à Bella. » lui dis-je.

« Je suis sûre que vous trouverez un terrain d'attente. » me dit Jane. « Apprenez à vous connaître. »

« Ouais, t'as sans doute raison. » dis-je avant de me lever.

« Où tu vas ? » me demande Félix.

« Je dois parler à Alice. Elle connait Bella mieux que moi. » répondis-je avant de m'éclipser.

**J'entre dans ma chambre. Alice est au téléphone et parle tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller Bella. **_**Ma Bella**_**. Elle est endormie dans mon lit. Elle s'est emmitouflée dans ma couverture. Je ne suis pas souvent dans ma chambre, lorsque j'y suis c'est pendant mon temps de **_**repos**_**. Je m'occupe en lisant. Savoir et voir que Bella dormait dans mon lit… Je chasse ces pensées salaces de ma tête et je regarde Alice, qui me rend mon regard sauf qu'elle arbore un sourire.**

« Quoi ? » demandais-je.

« Oh rien, je viens juste de jeter un coup d'œil à votre avenir et, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est à toi de jouer pour que ça devienne comme je l'ai vu. » me répond-t-elle.

« Tu as vu quoi ? » la pressai-je sans hausser ma voix.

« Je vous ai vu ensemble, gros bêta. » me dit-elle. « Elle se réveillera dans une heure, alors je vais te laisser. »

« Attends, tu parlais à qui, quand je suis rentré ? » demandais-je, curieux de savoir.

« A mes parents, ils sont furieux envers Edward, et ils sont en route pour Forks, mais je ne leur ai rien dis te concernant. » répondit-elle. « Bella et moi partirons avant l'aube, alors profites-en pour lui dire la vérité sur vous deux. »

« Est-ce qu'elle l'acceptera ? » demandai-je.

« Elle t'a déjà accepté ! » me dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

**Je me défais de ma cape, que j'accroche dans mon dressing et je vais dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabille et entre dans la douche. La vapeur de l'eau chaude à vite fait de nimber la vitre de la douche de buée. Comment vais-je m'y prendre pour dire à Bella que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre ? Je n'ai jamais été doué pour la délicatesse. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Pour moi, ce n'était que du sexe. Je couche avec Heïdi de temps en temps… avec de vieilles connaissances par-ci par-là mais rien de sérieux. Avec Bella, c'est différent. Je dois apprendre à la connaître, tout comme elle allait devoir apprendre à me connaître. Mais est-ce que j'en ai envie ? Mais bien sûr que oui, elle est ma véritable compagne et je ne vais pas lui tourner le dos alors que je l'attends depuis un millénaire. Je finis par sortir de la douche, enroulant une serviette autour de taille quand j'entends :**

_« Il y a quelqu'un ? »_

**Je sors de la salle de bain, conscient d'être à moitié nu. **

« Bella, tout va bien ? » lui demandais-je.

**Elle ne me répond pas, et je vois ses joues devenir toute rouge. Ok, j'ai compris. J'utilise ma vitesse pour filer dans mon dressing et en ressortir dix secondes plus tard, pantalon et débardeur sur le dos. Mon débardeur est blanc et s'accorde avec la couleur de ma peau.**

« C'est mieux comme ça ? » demandais-je sans m'empêcher de sourire.

« Et ça te fait rire ? » me dit-elle en rougissant davantage.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être pudique. » lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit. « Bien dormi ? »

« Pas assez ! » dit-elle avant de bâiller.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » lui dis-je en la regardant. « Alice m'a dit que tu ne te réveillerais que dans une heure alors… »

« Ce n'est rien, de toute façon je risque de mourir avant le petit matin. » railla-t-elle.

« Non Bella, tu ne vas pas mourir, et arrête de dire ça comme si tu t'en fichais. » répliquai-je.

« Ah non ? » fit-elle en portant ses beaux yeux sur moi.

« Non, les Rois ont décidés de te laisser vivre. » répondis-je.

« Pourquoi ? » voulut-elle savoir. « Un humain ne doit pas connaître l'existence des vampires… »

« A moins de vouloir en devenir un, je sais. » dis-je avant de poursuivre. « Mais c'est différent, tu es lié à moi ! »

**Doucement Demetri…**

« Je… Je suis liée à toi ? » répète-t-elle.

« Marcus, a le don de voir les liens entre les gens… Qu'ils soient vampires ou humains. » commençais-je à expliquer. « Et nous sommes liés toi et moi. »

« Mais de quelle façon ? » demande-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas te brusquer ou te forcer à quoi que ce soit mais, tu vas repartir pour Forks dans quelques heures et je veux que tu saches la vérité pour que tu puisses prendre le temps de réfléchir. » répondis-je.

« Ne tourne pas autour du pot et dis-moi. » me presse-t-elle.

« D'accord euh, en clair, toi et moi on est… faits l'un pour l'autre. » dis-je en sentant un poids s'enlever de mes épaules.

« Hum… »

**Fut tout ce qu'elle dit, avant de sortir du lit, de le contourner et d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je n'y comprends rien jusqu'à ce que j'entende l'eau couler… puis s'arrêter au bout de deux minutes. Un moment d'humanité… Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Elle ressort de la salle de bain, mais elle s'appuie contre l'encadrement, les bras croisés.**

« Je suis coincée avec un Volturi. » dit-elle. « Intéressant ! »

« Tu as l'air de bien le prendre… » tentai-je.

« Ça explique ce que je ressens depuis que je t'ai vu. » me dit-elle. « Et toi, t'es déçu d'être coincé avec une humaine ? »

**Je me lève et m'approche d'elle, l'attirant dans mes bras en lui crochetant les hanches. Ses mains ses posent autour de mon cou.**

« Pas le moins du monde. » dis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien. « Je suis heureux que tu l'acceptes, mais ça ne sert à rien de se précipiter, vu qu'on est destiné à être ensemble, si j'en crois la vision d'Alice. »

« Quelle fouineuse celle-là. » plaisante-t-elle.

**Je la sens frissonner, alors je la soulève et elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille.**

« Ouh la ! » fit-elle sans me lâcher.

« Quoi ? T'es pas habitué ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Mon crétin d'ex avait un balai coincé dans le derrière. » me dit-elle.

**J'ai envie de rire mais je me contente de sourire avant de remettre Bella dans le lit et de la couvrir de la couverture. Elle m'attrape par le bras et je suis allongé à mon tour sur le lit, par-dessus la couverture.**

« Désolé ! » me dit-elle.

« Ce n'est rien. » la rassurai-je, avant de m'installer confortablement.

**Je regarde le plafond, allongé sur le dos et les bras croisés derrière ma tête. Je peux sentir le regard de Bella sur moi, et je la sens bouger jusqu'à moi. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle pose sa tête sur mon torse et passe un bras par-dessus ma taille. Je souris et referme mes bras autour d'elle.**

« On a combien de temps devant nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quelques heures sûrement… Alice veut partir avant le lever du soleil. » répondis-je.

« C'est bizarre, mais je ne veux pas partir. » m'avoua-t-elle.

« Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que tu partes. » dis-je avant de rajouter : « Mais pourtant il le faut. Tu vas devoir reprendre le lycée, trouver un mensonge pour expliquer à ton père pourquoi t'es venu jusqu'en Italie… »

« Non… » geignit-elle en s'accrochant à mon débardeur.

« Si, et pendant ce temps-là, moi je vais m'occuper de Victoria. » dis-je.

**Bella se redresse et me regarde.**

« Tu vas t'occuper de Victoria ? » répète-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. » dis-je. « Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? »

« Euh, vous avez sûrement mieux à faire que de courir après une dingue comme Victoria. » me dit-elle.

**Je me redresse à mon tour avant de m'asseoir complètement sur le lit. Bella m'imita et nous sommes face à face.**

« Bella, les Volturi ont une règle essentielle, ne jamais laisser quelqu'un menacer ou tuer notre moitié. » expliquai-je. « Si cette Victoria menace ta vie, alors je la retrouverais, et je la tuerais ! »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable. » souffla-t-elle.

« Et tu ne sais pas de quoi _moi_ je suis capable. Crois-moi, avec Jane et Alec à mes côtés, cette garce n'a aucune chance. » lui assurai-je.

**Elle s'apprête à vouloir protester ou me contredire, mais je pose un doigt sur sa bouche, l'empêchant donc de parler.**

« Non, s'en est assez Bella. » dis-je d'une voix calme. « Aie confiance en moi. Je tuerais cette fille, et tu seras en sécurité auprès des Cullen jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus un danger pour toi, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! » concéda-t-elle.

« Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé… » dis-je en glissant ma main sur son épaule. « Profite du temps qu'il te reste pour dormir. »

**Je me rallonge et l'attire contre moi. Elle se laisse aller et se blottit contre mon torse.**

« Je me sens bien dans tes bras. » murmure-t-elle.

« Dors Bella ! » lui dis-je sur le même temps avant de lui embrasser le front.

**Elle se cale davantage contre moi, puis, j'entends sa respiration ralentir puis se stabiliser, signe qu'elle s'était endormie. **_**Mon pauvre Demetri, si on t'avait dit ce matin que tu allais rencontrer ton âme-sœur et tomber amoureux dans la même journée, tu l'aurais pas cru une seconde. **_**Non, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Pourtant, je tiens Bella dans mes bras, et ce que je ressens est très troublant mais rassurant à la fois. Je ressens le besoin vital de la protéger, alors dès qu'elle sera en sécurité auprès des Cullen, je traquerais, je chasserais cette Victoria, et je la tuerais. Quand ce sera fait, je ferais tout pour garder Bella en vie. Je la soutiendrais dans ce qu'elle entreprendra, en espérant qu'un jour, elle décide de devenir un vampire. Je soupire et enfoui mon nez dans les cheveux de Bella, qui dort toujours profondément. Je respire l'odeur de ses cheveux et cette odeur m'enivre. J'embrasse le sommet de son crâne et j'attends. J'attends le moment où Alice ouvrira la porte de ma chambre pour me dire qu'il était l'heure pour elle et Bella de partir.**

**Et ça arriva. A cinq heures du matin, je réveille Bella. Je la laisse prendre une douche et je lui passe des vêtements à moi. Un jean noir, un t-shirt et un pull de la même couleur. Je l'accompagne hors du château. Une voiture nous attend. Avec l'accord des Rois, je peux accompagner Bella et Alice jusqu'à l'aéroport de Florence. Une fois là-bas, Alice nous laisse seul, le temps d'aller chercher les billets d'avion qu'elle avait réservé. Je tiens Bella par la main. Aucun de nous n'ouvrit la bouche. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parte, et à la manière dont elle m'agrippe, elle non plus ne veut pas partir. Finalement, j'entrelace nos doigts et je lui fais face. Elle me regarde elle aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle. Ses cheveux relevés par une queue de cheval, son regard un peu maquillé – ce dont avait insisté Jane – et enfin, mes vêtements sur elle me rende fou.**

« On va se revoir ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Aussitôt que tu ne cours plus le moindre danger, je viendrais te voir. » répondis-je. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser vivre ta vie sans moi, sauf si c'est ce que tu décides. »

« Je vais y réfléchir. » me dit-elle.

**Je vois bien qu'elle lutte pour ne pas pleurer. Je prends sa joue en coupe et me penche vers elle. Je sais que ça lui fera du bien, autant qu'à moi. On en a autant besoin l'un que l'autre. Je l'embrasse… sur la bouche. Bella s'agrippe à ma veste et me rend mon baiser. J'approfondis ce baiser tout en serrant Bella dans mes bras, l'embrassant jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque. Nos fronts se posent l'un contre l'autre.**

« Sois prudente Bella. » lui dis-je. « Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé il n'est pas question que je te perde. »

« Je ne risque rien avec les Cullen. » me dit-elle.

« Je sais, mais sois prudente quand même. » insistai-je.

« Promis ! » dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

**Quand elle se défait de mon étreinte, c'était pour voir Alice, qui nous observe, le sourire aux lèvres.**

« Vous aurez tout le temps de vous faire des mamours quand une certaine rouquine sera morte. » nous dit-elle.

« Je m'occupe d'elle, mais tu sais ce que t'as à faire. » lui dis-je. « Garde bien Bella en sécurité, et une fois à Forks, tu fais ce qu'on a dit. »

« Je n'ai pas oublié. » acquiesce-t-elle. « L'avion part dans deux minutes Bella, il faut se dépêcher. »

**Bella me regarde.**

« Allez, va, avant que je ne décide de te séquestrer. » plaisantai-je.

**Elle rit doucement. J'embrasse ses lèvres une dernière fois et lui lâche la main. Alice l'attrape par le coude et l'attire vers la porte d'embarcation. Elles se mettent à courir et au moment où elles passent la porte, Bella se retourne et me sourit, puis, elles disparaissent. Je sens le regard des gens sur moi alors je mets mes lunettes de soleil pour masquer mes yeux rouges et quittent l'aéroport. Grimpant dans ma voiture, je mets le contact et file à toute vitesse jusqu'à Volterra. Quand Alice m'appellera pour me communiquer l'endroit où se trouve Victoria, il ne me faudra pas plus de deux minutes pour me mettre en route. J'arrive à Volterra. Je me présente à Aro et lui tends la main afin de lui faire part de ma décision. **

« Jane, Alec, Félix… » appelle-t-il.

**Ils se présentent tous les trois à mes côtés.**

« Vous aiderez Demetri à traquer cette… Victoria. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre l'âme-sœur de l'un des nôtres. » ordonna-t-il.

**Dieu merci !**

_**Point de vue de Bella !**_

_**Forks !**_

_« Bella, on est arrivé ! »_

**La voix d'Alice me tire de mon sommeil. Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans une voiture. La Mercedes de Carlisle. J'ai dû m'assoupir sur la route de Seattle jusqu'ici. La nuit tombe, mais on n'est pas chez moi.**

« On n'est pas chez moi. » répétai-je à voix haute.

« Non, on doit d'abord régler certaines choses avec mes parents. » me répond Alice.

**Elle sort de la voiture et je l'imite. Lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte de chez elle, un vacarme énorme retentit jusqu'à nos oreilles. Je suis Alice en courant jusqu'au jardin. Oh mince… Emmett est en train de mettre une raclée à Edward. Bien fait pour lui, mais on dirait que ça ne fait ni plaisir à Esmé ni à Rosalie. Je roule des yeux avant de m'approcher et de crier :**

« Emmett ! »

**Ce dernier stoppe son coup de poing et se retourne vers moi. Il a l'air soulagé quand il me voit… mais il se tourne à nouveau vers Edward et lui fou une droite magistrale dans la mâchoire, qui l'envoi valser très très loin. **

« Il ne l'a pas volé celle-là ! » m'amusai-je.

« Ça te fait plaisir j'en suis sûr. » dit Rosalie en me regardant.

**Ou plutôt en me mitraillant du regard.**

« Et bien, après ce que j'ai appris je dois avouer que oui, ça me fait bien plaisir de voir ton salopard de frère se faire botter les fesses. » répliquai-je. « Et tu pourrais me dire merci, je lui ai sauvé la vie, et j'ai risqué la mienne. »

« T'es toujours en vie, alors pas de quoi en faire un drame. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« D'accord, tu ne m'aimes pas, mais ça te tuerait de me dire _merci_, pour avoir sauvé la peau de cet abruti qui te sert de frère ? » claquai-je.

« Elle n'a pas tort ! » dit Alice. « Et il y a une raison pour laquelle Bella est toujours en vie alors, si vous voulez tout savoir, suivez-moi au salon ! »

**Je ne me fais pas prier pour la suivre à l'intérieur. Je m'assois sur un canapé. Esmé vient aussitôt me serrer dans ses bras, et je ne résiste pas plus longtemps à lui rendre son étreinte. Elle m'avait manqué. Quand elle me lâche, je capte le regard de Carlisle, qui me sourit et je lui rends son sourire. Emmett me lance un clin d'œil, et Jasper me regarde, esquissant un sourire hésitant. Il s'en veut !**

« S'il te plaît Jasper, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, c'était un accident, et je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. » lui dis-je.

**Son visage se détend. Il dû sentir ma sincérité.**

« Merci Bella ! » me dit-il.

**Je lui souris. **

« Bien, Alice, qu'as-tu à nous dire ? » voulut savoir Carlisle.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si important ? » rajouta Rosalie.

« Ecoute Rose, on sait tous ici que tu détestes Bella parce qu'elle est humaine, mais tu pourrais au moins faire preuve de gratitude. Elle a risqué sa vie, et pour quoi ? Pour au final découvrir qu'Edward ne l'a jamais aimé. » claqua Alice.

**Une vague d'apaisement nous atteint. Tout le monde se détend. Alice se calme et reprend.**

« Les Volturi ont laissés vivre Bella, d'abord parce qu'elle a réussi à les convaincre qu'elle pouvait être une personne de confiance, et ensuite, parce qu'elle est l'âme-sœur de Demetri. »

« Quoi ? » dit Emmett.

« Tu veux dire, qu'elle est destiné à un Volturi ? » s'étonna Carlisle.

« Oui, et si je ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt, c'est à cause de cet idiot d'Edward. » expliqua Alice. « Mais maintenant, tout est clair pour moi. Bella et Demetri sont faits l'un pour l'autre, et je vois clairement leur avenir ensemble. »

« Avec un Volturi ? » cracha Rosalie, à moitié écœurée.

« Et je la vois toujours devenir l'une des nôtres. » rajouta Alice, qui fusilla sa sœur du regard.

**Tiens, elle me voyait toujours devenir un vampire. Intéressant. J'espère seulement que Demetri acceptera de me laisser le temps d'aller à l'université avant.**

« Ce n'est pas tout. » poursuivit Alice. « Nous devons à tout prix protéger Bella. Victoria est toujours dehors, mais tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est de rester constamment avec Bella. Je chercherais l'endroit où Victoria se cache et en donnerait la localisation à Demetri. Maintenant que Bella est sa compagne, et que sa vie est menacée, cela concerne les Volturi. »

« Pourquoi on ne peut pas se charger nous-mêmes de Victoria ? » voulut savoir Emmett.

« Parce que c'est personnel pour eux. On ne menace pas la compagne d'un des leurs à la légère. » nous apprit Carlisle.

**Moi je le sais déjà, Demetri m'a donné un cours en accéléré.**

« Aro a déjà donné l'autorisation à Jane, Alec et Félix de se tenir prêts et d'aider Demetri. » dit Alice.

« Elle ne va pas le voir venir. » dit Jasper. « Avec Alec et Jane à ses côtés, Demetri n'aura aucun mal à tuer Victoria. »

**Alice se fige. C'est parti, elle a une vision. Quand elle revient à elle, elle est perturbée…**

« Victoria est à Seattle… » dit-elle.

« C'est tout ? » demandai-je.

« Oui euh, bon, vous savez tout, je ramène Bella chez elle. Vous avez appelé Charlie ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ton père s'en est occupé. L'histoire officielle, c'est que Bella est venu nous voir en Alaska parce que j'étais très malade. » répondit Esmé. « Personne ne sait qu'on est revenu alors on va attendre une semaine avant de dire à Charlie que je vais beaucoup mieux. »

« C'est ça mon excuse ? » haussai-je. « Il ne va pas la gober une seule seconde. »

« Il te suffit d'y mettre un peu de conviction, et il te croira. » me dit Carlisle.

« Bella, demain tu as cours. » me dit Alice.

« Oh, ouais, c'est vrai. » marmonnai-je.

**Je me lève du canapé et les prends un par un dans mes bras… sauf Rosalie et je n'accorde pas un seul regard à Edward.**

**Je ne suis pas prête à affronter mon père et pourtant, j'ouvre la porte de chez moi et le trouve assis sur le canapé du salon, à m'attendre. Il porte son uniforme…**

« Tu es de garde cette nuit ? » tentai-je.

« Oui, assis-toi. » me dit-il.

**Je fais ce qu'il me dit. Après tout, je suis parti pendant presque trois jours… Je croise les mains sur mes genoux et patiente. J'attends que mon père prenne la parole.**

« Esmé était malade, c'est ça ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui euh, elle voulait me voir à tout prix et, s'excuser d'être parti sans un au revoir. » répondis-je en tentant d'être convaincante.

« Hum… » fit mon père.

**Il est flic bon sang, il sait quand les gens mentent ou pas… mais j'ai déjà réussi à lui faire croire des bobards l'an dernier quand je fuyais James… Ouais, pas le bon exemple.**

« Tu es là, saine et sauve alors, on va dire que je te crois. » finit-il par dire.

_« Ouf ! » pensais-je._

« Mais ne repars plus jamais sans m'en parler. » me dit-il.

« Je te le promets ! » acquiesçai-je.

« Bien, euh… » dit-il, hésitant avant d'ajouter : « Tu… tu as revu euh… Edward ? »

« Oh, ouais mais, ne t'en fais, je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui, et je ne me remettrais pas avec lui. » le rassurai-je.

« Bien, bonne nouvelle ! » dit papa. « Je vais aller au poste euh, si tu as faim il reste de la pizza dans le frigo. »

« Merci, euh, je vais réviser un peu j'ai une interro demain matin ! » lui dis-je en me levant le canapé.

« D'accord, ne laisse rien ouvert. » me dit-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! » lui dis-je en le raccompagnant à la porte.

« Bonne nuit Bella ! » me souhaite-t-il.

« Bonne nuit papa ! »

**Dès qu'il s'éloigne dans sa voiture de service, je rentre dans la maison et ferme la porte à clé. Je vérifie que tout soit fermé puis, je vais à la cuisine et me sers une part de pizza. Je la mange froide, trop feignante pour faire de la vaisselle. Je monte dans ma chambre et m'assois à mon bureau. Demain, j'ai un contrôle de biologie, que j'ai déjà commencé à bosser avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie folle de sauter du haut de la falaise de La Push. Je finis ma pizza et je file sous la douche, regrettant de devoir me débarrasser des vêtements de Demetri. Je les plis soigneusement puis je me glisse dans la douche. J'en ai déjà prise une à Volterra, mais je ressens le besoin d'en reprendre une. Je ne m'y attarde pas et en sors dix minutes plus tard. Je me sèche les cheveux et enfile un pyjama, avant de me glisser dans mon lit, remontant la couverture jusqu'à mon cou. Mon téléphone sonne. Je repousse la couverture et m'empare de mon portable qui est sur mon bureau. Je regarde qui m'appelle et je souris en sautant à nouveau dans mon lit. Je décroche.**

« Tu tombes à pic, j'étais sur le point de me coucher. »

_« Oh, dois-je raccrocher et rappeler plus tard ? »_

« Non, je suis contente de t'entendre. »

_« Je voulais être sûr que tu étais bien arrivé. »_

« Je vais bien, et prête à reprendre les cours. Promets-moi d'être très prudent, quand tu traqueras Victoria. »

_« Bella, Bella, Bella, t'inquiéter pour moi n'est pas nécessaire, tu devrais plus t'inquiéter pour toi. »_

« Je sais bien… »

_« Est-ce que ça te rassurerait… si je te disais que je viens te voir une fois que je me serais débarrassé de la rouquine ? »_

**Mon cœur s'emballe. Si Demetri vient me voir il faudra que je le cache à mon père. Comment expliquer que j'ai un nouveau petit copain alors qu'il vit sur un autre continent ?**

_« Bella, t'es toujours là ? »_

« Oui euh, je réfléchissais. »

_« Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? »_

« Non non non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je serai plus qu'heureuse de te voir, mais, on devra se voir en cachette. Mon père croit que je suis allée en Alaska pour voir… »

_« Esmé qui était malade oui je sais, Alice m'a mis au parfum. »_

**Je me cale sous ma couette, gardant mon téléphone collée à mon oreille. **

_« Ecoute, je me charge d'abord de Victoria, et ensuite, on aura tout le temps qu'on voudra pour nous, et savoir ce que tu veux vraiment ! »_

« D'accord ! »

**Je laisse échapper un bâillement, qui fit rire Demetri.**

_« Bonne nuit ma belle. Je te rappelle bientôt ! »_

« J'espère ! »

**Je raccroche la première puis, j'essaye de m'endormir en pensant que bientôt, le cauchemar **_**'Victoria' **_**ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.**

_**Le lendemain matin !**_

**Je ne suis pas réveillée par mon réveil… mais par des bruits de va et viens dans ma chambre et dans le couloir. Ça ne peut pas être mon père, vu qu'il ne rentre jamais dans ma chambre quand je dors. J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse, repoussant la couverture. Alice est debout devant le lit, les bras croisés.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? » m'écriai-je.

« Je veille sur toi bien sûr ! » me dit-elle, tout sourire.

« Quoi, Victoria est à Forks ? » plaisantai-je.

« Non, mais arrête d'en rire, ou j'appelle Demetri. » me menace-t-elle.

« Si tu crois qu'il me fait peur, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. » répliquai-je en sortant du lit.

« Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de l'apprendre. » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre si tôt ? Mon réveil n'a même pas sonné. » demandai-je.

« C'est parce que tu as oublié de le mettre, petite cruche. » me dit-elle en me tapotant légèrement le crâne. « Bon, heureusement que je suis là. Va déjeuner et après tu files sous la douche pendant que je te prépare tes vêtements pour la journée. Va vraiment falloir qu'on aille faire du shopping. »

« Dans tes rêves ! » lui dis-je en sortant de la chambre.

_« T'en es sûre ? » me cri-t-elle. « Non parce que Demetri n'est pas aussi prude que mon frère ! »_

**Je m'arrête alors que je commence à descendre les escaliers. Je me retourne et la regarde, perchée sur la rambarde du haut. **

« Tu veux dire quoi par-là ? » demandai-je.

« Qu'il ne te dira pas _non_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » me répond-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

**Je fronce les sourcils, puis, mon estomac me réclame de la nourriture. Je meurs littéralement de faim. Bizarrement, la table de ma cuisine est déjà prête. Jus de fruit, céréales, bouteille de lait, et des muffins encore chaud. La voix d'Alice me parvint haut et fort :**

_« Les muffins sont d'Esmé ! »_

**Noté ! Je m'assois à la table, me sers un énorme bol de céréales et les noie dans le lait avant d'y plonger une cuillère et d'enfourner le tout dans ma bouche. Je ne suis pas autant affamé d'habitude mais passé deux jours et demi entre les Etats-Unis et l'Italie, sauver un ex débile et tomber amoureuse d'un autre vampire, et bien ça creuse l'appétit. Le bol de céréale finit, j'attrape un muffin d'Esmé et l'odeur de la banane enivre mon odorat. J'en croque un morceau et… hum que c'est bon. Esmé a toujours été une sacrée bonne cuisinière, et le fait d'être un vampire ne gâchait pas ce talent pour la cuisine. J'en mange un deuxième et fait passer le tout en vidant un verre de jus d'orange. Je suis calée… Mon ventre est plein. Je débarrasse en vitesse, m'étonnant moi-même de marcher encore après tout ce que je viens de manger, et je remonte à l'étage. Mon lit est fait et une pile de vêtement y est déposée. Je roule des yeux et va dans la salle de bain, m'attachant les cheveux en chignon et prends ma douche. En vitesse quand même, je l'ai prise avant de me coucher la veille… Donc, les vêtements d'Alice se sont portés sur ce que j'ai de plus moulant, d'ailleurs je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais eu ces vêtements mais bon. Un jean marron, un sous-pull et un pull fin mais moulant. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un simple pull pouvait autant mouler ma poitrine. Je soupir et défais mes cheveux. Je les coiffe et regarde si mon sac est prêt comme il fallait. Evidemment… Alice a dû passer par-là. Un coup de klaxon retentit au dehors. J'attrape mon sac et ma veste, descends à la cuisine où j'attrape un autre muffin, et je sors de chez moi, verrouillant la porte. Je monte dans la Mercedes de Carlisle, conduite par Alice.**

« Tu vas jouer les gardes du corps tout la journée ? » demandai-je en bouclant ma ceinture.

« Exactement ! » répondit-elle en fonçant jusqu'au lycée.

**On ne met même pas cinq minutes avant d'arriver au lycée. Je dois m'habituer à autant de vitesse en voiture. Je sors de la voiture, mon sac en main et j'essaye de faire abstraction des regards des autres sur le bolide d'Alice...**

« Je suis censée dire quoi si on me demande pourquoi t'es là ? » demandai-je alors qu'Alice me prend par le bras.

« Je suis revenu parce que je devais reprendre l'école et ma famille revient dans une semaine. » répond-elle.

« C'est bidon ! » soufflai-je.

« On s'en fiche, tu ne crois pas ? » me dit-elle. « On a servi un bobard au directeur et aux professeurs comme quoi Esmé était malade et qu'elle avait besoin des soins d'un médecin en Alaska. »

« Si tu le dis, mais niveau histoire ça vaut zéro. » lui dis-je.

« Mais les humains s'en moquent. » me dit-elle en balayant mes paroles d'un geste de la main.

« Bon c'est quoi le programme ? » demandai-je.

« Tu vas m'avoir sur le dos tous les jours. J'ai fais en sorte d'avoir le même emploi du temps que toi. » répondit-elle en sautillant.

**Oh joie !**

_**Point de vue de Demetri !**_

**Ça fait des heures que je tourne en rond dans ma chambre. La pièce est imprégnée de l'odeur de Bella. Mon lit sent comme Bella. Elle me manque tellement. Ça fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle a quitté l'Italie, et je pense que vu l'heure qu'il doit être en Amérique, son avion a dû déjà atterrir. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas suivi ? J'aurais tout aussi bien pu la protéger en étant auprès d'elle… mais je ne peux pas déserter mon poste comme ça. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre des responsabilités, quand mon âme-sœur est en danger ? Calme-toi Demetri… Je respire un bon coup, mais mauvaise idée parce que l'odeur de Bella m'enivre. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sort de cette léthargie. Je réponds sans regarder qui m'appelle.**

« Allô ? »

_« C'est moi ! »_

**Alice… **

_« Bella est sauve. Je viens de la ramener chez elle. »_

« Merci Alice ! »

_« Je dois te parler, mais tu dois êtes avec les Rois et ceux qui t'accompagneront pour Victoria. »_

« Quitte pas ! »

**Je m'éclipse hors de ma chambre jusqu'à la salle du trône. Je croise Alec et Jane en chemin, et je leur fais signe de me suivre. Dans la salle, mes maîtres sont attablés autour de vieux grimoires. Je fais signe à Félix d'approcher, et une fois que je suis devant les Rois, je mets le haut-parleur sur mon téléphone, le pose sur la table et dit :**

« Alice, tu peux parler ? »

**Tout le monde est aussitôt très attentif.**

_« Victoria est à Seattle, et elle n'est pas seule. »_

« Qu'entends-tu par-là ma chère ? » demande Aro.

_« Elle est en train de créer des vampires. »_

« Des nouveau-nés ? Dans quel but ? » demande Caïus.

_« Elle est prête à tout pour tuer Bella. Elle veut sans doute s'en servir, je ne sais pas ses décisions sont assez floues. »_

« Elle n'aura pas l'occasion d'en faire davantage. » dit Caïus avant de me regarder. « Mets fin à ça ! »

« Avec joie Maître ! » acquiesçai-je.

« Je fais préparer le Jet ! » dit Alec.

**Je reprends mon téléphone, enlève le haut-parleur et dit à Alice :**

« Ne laisse pas Bella toute seule une seule seconde ! »

_« Je t'envoie les coordonnées de l'endroit où se terre Victoria, et ne t'en fais pas pour Bella, je resterais avec elle. »_

**Je raccroche. Je me retourne vers Aro sans oser parler.**

« Qu'as-tu mon fils ? » me demande-t-il.

**Les mots n'arrivent pas à sortir de ma bouche, alors je retire mon gant et lui tend ma main droite, qu'il prend et il y lit ma question. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Je retire ma main de la sienne.**

« Si tu étais humain, mon fils, tu serais aussi rouge que ne le sont tes yeux ! » me dit-il.

« C'est oui ou non ? » soupirai-je.

**Il ne releva pas ma nonchalance et me dit :**

« C'est un _oui _! »

**Je le remercie d'un signe de tête, quand Alec arriva.**

« Le Jet est prêt. » nous informe-t-il.

« En route ! » dis-je.

_**Florence !**_

**Le jour est encore levé mais heureusement, notre jet privé se trouve sur un tarmac plus éloigné que celui des autres avions de l'aéroport. Jane, Alec et Félix vont régler les derniers détails avec les pilotes et j'appelle Bella. Elle me répond à la troisième sonnerie…**

_« Tu tombes à pic, j'étais sur le point de me coucher. »_

« Oh, dois-je raccrocher et rappeler plus tard ? »

_« Non, je suis contente de t'entendre. » _

« Je voulais être sûr que tu étais bien arrivé. »

_« Je vais bien, et prête à reprendre les cours. Promets-moi d'être très prudent, quand tu traqueras Victoria. »_

« Bella, Bella, Bella, t'inquiéter pour moi n'est pas nécessaire, tu devrais plus t'inquiéter pour toi. »

_« Je sais bien… »_

« Est-ce que ça te rassurerait… si je te disais que je viens te voir une fois que je me serais débarrassé de la rouquine ? »

**Il y eut un long silence.**

« Bella, t'es toujours là ? »

_« Oui euh, je réfléchissais. »_

« Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? »

_« Non non non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je serai plus qu'heureuse de te voir, mais, on devra se voir en cachette. Mon père croit que je suis allée en Alaska pour voir… »_

« Esmé qui était malade oui je sais, Alice m'a mis au parfum. »

**Et c'était vrai. Pendant le trajet en voiture jusqu'à Florence j'ai reçu toutes les informations nécessaire sur l'endroit où trouver Victoria ainsi que sur l'histoire créée de toute pièce sur le départ subite de Bella pour l'Italie.**

« Ecoute, je me charge d'abord de Victoria, et ensuite, on aura tout le temps qu'on voudra pour nous, et savoir ce que tu veux vraiment ! »

_« D'accord ! »_

**Je l'entends bâiller, ce qui me fit rire.**

« Bonne nuit ma belle. Je te rappelle bientôt ! »

_« J'espère ! »_

**Elle raccroche. Je range mon téléphone et sors de la voiture. L'avion est prêt à décoller.**

_**Seattle !**_

_**Sea-Tac !**_

**La nuit n'est pas encore complète, lorsque nous atterrissions. Nous restons dans l'appareil le temps que la nuit tombe entièrement sur Seattle. Ça prit plusieurs heures quand même. Mon téléphone émit un petit **_**bip**_**. Alice m'a envoyé des coordonnées GPS, que Félix s'empresse d'entrer dans son téléphone pour localiser l'endroit. Alice ajoute que l'endroit donnait dans un entrepôt abandonné, où se trouvait les nouveau-nés sous la surveillance d'un vampire prénommé Riley. Je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à le reconnaître s'il était le leader de ce petit groupe en l'absence de Victoria. Peu importe combien ils étaient, ils parleraient et nous les tueront tous, et je m'occuperais personnellement de cette garce qui veut tuer mon âme-sœur. J'ai envie d'appeler Bella, d'entendre sa voix, mais vu l'heure qu'il est, elle devait sûrement dormir. Non, je vais la laisser tranquille et j'irais la voir une fois le travail terminé. **

**Nous nous sommes mis en route à minuit précise, après avoir pris des forces en chassant… mais ce n'était que des ordures qui ne manqueraient à personne dans cette ville. Très vite, nous nous retrouvons sur un conteneur de l'entrepôt, où se trouvaient une dizaine de nouveau-nés. Certains étaient en train de se nourrir. L'un d'eux venait d'en tuer un à cause d'une humaine qui gisait, presque morte sur le sol. L'odeur du sang nous frappa de plein fouet mais nous étions assez expérimentés pour nous contrôler. Quand je le vis, celui qui avait plein pouvoir en l'absence de Victoria. Il devait avoir tout juste vingt ans… mais peu importe, il allait mourir lui aussi, après m'avoir dit où trouver Victoria. Ça n'a que trop duré. Je regarde Alec. Il fait un léger signe de tête et tend les mains devant lui. Une fumée noire en sortit. Je souris. La vapeur toxique de son don eut tôt fait de parcourir ce grand domaine. Félix s'était déplacé de façon à attraper quiconque tenterait de s'échapper. Des cris de douleur se firent entendre et je su que Jane en était la cause quand je la vis sourire. **

**Alec et Jane nous les tenaient… Tous ces nouveaux vampires étaient soient privés de leur sens, soient en train d'agoniser sous l'assaut du pouvoir de Jane. Avec Félix, il nous fut facile de tous les exterminés jusqu'au dernier… ou presque. Quand je fus sûr de moi, je dis à Alec et Jane de cesser. La vapeur noire s'évapora. Le fameux Riley reprit ses esprits mais je bondis sur lui et lui enserre la gorge, le plaquant contre l'un des conteneurs. Je fus vite rejoint par mes amis. **

« Où est Victoria ? » demandai-je en gardant mon calme.

**Je sais que ça ne durerait pas s'il ne me donne pas l'information que je cherche.**

« Où est Victoria ? » répétai-je.

« Vas-y, tue-moi, mais tu ne la trouveras pas. Tu ne la tueras pas. » me dit-il.

**Je le lâche et il tombe aussitôt à genoux en criant. L'effet du pouvoir de Jane est très douloureux, et il vient d'en faire les frais.**

« Tant pis pour toi. » lui dis-je. « Tant que tu ne me diras pas ce que je veux savoir, tu vas continuer de souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes, et là, seulement là, j'abrègerais ta pathétique vie. »

**Il continuait de crier, mais Alec usa de son pouvoir pour le faire taire. Le voir souffrir uniquement par l'expression de son visage et les tremblements de son corps était assez jouissif. Je m'agenouille à sa hauteur, et d'un signe de main, je fais comprendre à Jane et Alec d'arrêter d'user de leur don. Aussitôt il se calme, mais il ne se relève pas. Mon regard fut suffisamment dur pour le faire déglutir. Parfait !**

« Où est Victoria, Riley ? » demandai-je une nouvelle fois.

« Tu vas la tuer. » dit-il.

« Oui, parce qu'elle a enfreint la loi. » expliquai-je. « Créer une telle armée est interdit, et elle veut tuer une personne que j'aime. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre, tu seras mort avant que t'en ai le temps. » lui dis-je. « Où est Victoria ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je le jure. Elle ne me dit jamais où elle va. » me dit-il.

« Tu sais quand elle rentrera ? » demandai-je.

« Avant le lever du jour. » répondit-il.

« Tu en es sûr ? » insistai-je.

« Oui ! » dit-il.

« Bien, merci de ton aide et, ça n'a rien de personnel, on fait notre boulot. » dis-je en l'attrapant par le col de son pull.

**Je le hisse sur ses jambes, et, d'un geste sec, le lance à Félix, qui l'attrape et lui crochète la gorge. D'un geste vif, mon ami lui arrache la tête. Son corps retombe au sol. Un hoquet de stupeur nous parvint. Je me retourne. Rousse, petite et… effrayée. Victoria. Parfait ! Elle s'éclipse mais maintenant que je l'ai vu, je vais la rattraper sans mal. Je m'élance à sa poursuite et je ne mets qu'une minute pour la rattraper. Ah elle est rapide, mais pas assez. Je prends élan en sautant sur un mur et je lui atterris sur le dos, la plaquant au sol. Elle se débat et essaye de me frapper, mais je la frappe au visage. Sa peau se fissure ce qui l'assomme vaguement. Je me remets sur mes jambes, l'entraînant avec moi. **

« Ravi de te connaître Victoria, moi c'est Demetri ! » me présentai-je avant de la plaquer contre le mur.

**Je la plaque tellement fort dans le mur qu'elle s'y encastre. **

« Arrête de te débattre, tu n'as aucune chance face à quatre Volturi ! » lui dis-je.

**Aussitôt, elle se fige. Je sens la présence de Jane, Alec et Félix derrière moi, et le regard effrayé qu'arbore Victoria me conforte dans l'idée que mes amis sont là. **

« Tu croyais pouvoir créer ta petite armée pathétique et vaincre les Cullen ? Et tuer Bella ? » dis-je d'une voix rauque. « Sans en subir les conséquences ? »

« Ça… ça ne vous regarde pas. » grince-t-elle.

« J'ai mal entendu ? » m'amusai-je.

« Elle est vraiment pathétique. » soupir Jane.

« Ma chère Victoria, créer une armée de vampires est contre les règles. S'exposer aux humains est contraire au règlement. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque que notre existence soit découverte par les humains, il en a toujours était ainsi. » exposai-je. « Tu n'auras pas ta revanche sur Bella. »

**Je me recule en l'attirant vers moi, sans desserrer ma main de sa gorge. Je fais exprès de resserrer mes doigts autour de son cou, et sa trachée se bloque. Mon regard se durcit, puis, je lui arrache la tête d'un simple geste. Son corps retombe au sol alors que je tiens sa tête par les cheveux. Le travail est terminé !**

_**Point de vue d'Alice !**_

**Je suis perchée dans un arbre, assise sur une branche face à la chambre de Bella. Il fait nuit. Il est presque minuit et Bella dort à poings fermés. Jasper est avec moi. Je me fige et je me plonge dans une vision. Je vois Demetri face à Victoria. Je vois ensuite Victoria perdre sa tête, puis les Volturi devant une pile de cadavre qui prit feu. Je reviens à moi. **

« Qu'y a-t-il Alice ? » me demande Jasper.

« Victoria est morte. » répondis-je.

« Bonne nouvelle ! » dit Jasper.

**Je me raidis dans la seconde, tout comme mon mari. Une effroyable odeur de chien mouillé nous monte aux narines. Je me laisse tomber de mon arbre et j'atterris sur mes jambes. Je me retourne… Jacob est là !**

« Ne t'approche pas de Bella ! » le prévins-je.

« Tu crois que tu vas m'en empêcher ? » claqua-t-il.

« Elle est en train de dormir, alors il est hors de question que tu t'introduises dans sa chambre. » répliquai-je.

**Jasper se laisse tomber à côté de moi. Deux autres garçons sortent des bois. Je reconnais Sam, mais je ne reconnais pas l'autre.**

« Ma famille est revenue, alors vous n'avez rien à faire ici, vous êtes sur notre territoire. » leur rappelai-je.

« Je suis venu m'assurer que vous n'enfreindrez pas les règles. » me dit Sam.

« Nous n'allons pas transformer Bella, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. » répondis-je. « Et sachez que ce ne sera pas nous qui la transformerons. »

« Peu importe, vous ne la transformerez pas ! » cracha Jacob.

« Tu n'es pas son âme-sœur Jacob, Bella est destinée à devenir l'une des nôtres. » lui appris-je. « Je vais te dire ceci une bonne fois pour toute… Bella est destinée à devenir un vampire, ne t'approche pas d'elle sans qu'elle ne te le demande. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre elle, tu devras affronter le compagnon de Bella. »

« Tu crois que ton frère me fait peur ? » claqua-t-il.

« Je n'ai jamais dis qu'Edward était l'âme-sœur de Bella. » dis-je.

**Jasper nous envoie à tous une vague d'apaisement. Il prit la parole et regarde Sam :**

« Les Volturi sont une famille royale qui font régner la loi chez les vampires. Bella deviendra l'une d'entre eux. Vous ne faites pas le poids face à eux. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous transformer que vous serez morts. »

« Je demande à voir ! » hissa Jacob.

« Bordel Jacob, on essaye de vous sauver la vie. Vous êtes peut-être très fort pour traquer et tuer les vampires mais les Volturi foulent cette Terre depuis plus d'un millénaire. Ce sont des vampires impitoyables qui ont des dons terrifiants, alors restez dans votre réserve. Si Bella a envie de te voir Jacob tu la verras mais n'essaie pas de la dissuader de devenir un vampire, ou c'est toi qui mourra ! » martelai-je.

**J'étais tellement énervée contre ces sales cabots que ma colère atteignait Jasper de plein fouet. Il essayait de maîtriser mes émotions… **

_« C'est quoi ce boucan ? Jasper tu pourrais arrêter de projeter cette colère sur moi ? »_

**Oh ho, on venait de réveiller Bella…**

« Bella ! » s'écria Jacob en nous dépassant.

« Jacob ? » s'étonna Bella. « Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? »

**Elle ferme la fenêtre et je l'entends faire je ne sais quoi dans sa chambre. Elle apparut deux minutes plus tard à la porte de derrière chez elle. Elle avait mit des baskets et une fine veste. S'avançant à grand pas vers nous, elle cacha un bâillement derrière sa main.**

« C'est quoi ce foutoir ? Il est une heure du matin merde ! » claqua-t-elle.

« Je venais d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle quand ton petit chien s'est montré ! » raillai-je.

« D'une, ce n'est pas mon petit chien, et de deux, c'est quoi la bonne nouvelle ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Victoria est morte ! » lui répondit Jasper.

« C'est vrai ? » fit-elle, en se prenant le visage entre les mains. « Merci Seigneur ! »

« Bella, il faut qu'on parle. » dit Jacob.

« Tu ne veux pas lui foutre la paix ? » éclatai-je.

**Bella soupira.**

« Finissons-en. » marmonna-t-elle. « Jacob, viens ! »

**Elle me lance un regard qui m'interdisait de la suivre. Bon, heureusement que je pourrais l'entendre.**

_**Point de vue de Bella !**_

**Une nuit de sommeil. C'est trop demander ? Qu'est-ce que Jacob me veut qui ne peut pas attendre demain ? J'ai froid moi merde. Je rentre chez moi et je vais m'asseoir sur les escaliers. Jacob est devant moi, torse nu hein. **

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demandai-je.

« T'es vivante. » répondit-il.

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? » soupirai-je.

« Non. » dit-il. « Je suis content de te voir. »

« Jacob va droit au but s'il te plaît. » le pressai-je.

« On dirait que tu n'es contente de me voir. » dit-il.

« Ecoute, il est plus de minuit et on est mercredi. J'ai cours dans quelques heures, alors ne m'en veux pas si je ne me montre pas aussi aimable et enjouée que tu aimerais. » répliquai-je.

« Ouais euh, je comprends. » dit-il en se balançant sur ses pieds. « Ecoute Bella, je viens d'apprendre des choses et, j'aimerais que tu me dises que tout ça n'est qu'une blague. »

« De quoi ? » dis-je.

« De toi et… de ce type ce… Volturi qui est censé être ton âme-sœur d'après la naine. » me dit-il.

« La naine s'appelle Alice, et oui, ce qu'elle t'a dit est vrai. Si t'es pas content, la porte est juste derrière toi. » répondis-je.

« Comment t'as pu changer à ce point ? Qu'est-ce qui t'attire autant chez ces buveurs de sang ? Ce sont des tueurs. » éclata-t-il.

**Bon, visiblement il a envie de crier.**

« Ces tueurs comme tu le dis si bien, viennent de tuer la salope qui me pourchasse depuis des mois. » dis-je, soudainement plus réveillée.

« D'accord, t'as plus à regarder derrière toi désormais, mais le fait est que tu vas devenir un vampire et qu'il n'est pas question que je te laisse faire. » me dit-il.

« Et, je peux savoir pourquoi je devrais faire ce que tu me dis ? Tu n'es ni mon père ni mon mec, et Alice ne t'a jamais dis que je deviendrais un vampire dans la seconde. J'ai bien l'intention d'aller à l'université avant. » dis-je en gardant mon calme.

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! » gronda-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à te mettre entre Demetri et moi, parce qu'il te tuera sans hésiter. C'est un traqueur qui n'a pas d'égal, et tu mourras, sois en sûr. » lui dis-je.

« Mais enfin Bella… » protesta-t-il mais je le coupe.

« Non Jacob, y a pas de _mais. »_

**Je suis debout à présent.**

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non. Si je décide de devenir un vampire c'est mon problème, et les Volturi font respecter la loi chez les vampires, ils n'ont passés aucun accord avec ton peuple, ce sont les Cullen qui l'ont fait, et ce ne seront pas les Cullen qui me transformeront, à moins d'un accident. » m'écriai-je. « Si tu ne peux pas accepter ma décision alors tu n'as plus rien à faire dans ma vie. J'en ai marre qu'on me dicte ma conduite ou qu'on décide à ma place. Je ne suis pas ton âme-sœur mais celle d'un vampire, et tu vois, ça me conviens parfaitement, maintenant va t'en, demain j'ai cours ! »

**Et sur ce, je lui tourne le dos et remonte m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je vais à ma fenêtre et je dis, à l'attention de la meute :**

« Si jamais vous venez encore me faire chier sous ma fenêtre à deux heures du matin j'irais me plaindre, c'est clair ? Sur ce, bonne nuit ! »

**Je ferme volet et fenêtre, et je vais m'allonger sous ma couette, la remontant sur ma tête pour me recouvrir entièrement et je referme les yeux. Je suis tellement fatiguée que, malgré toute cette situation, malgré ma dispute avec Jacob, je réussis à me rendormir avec facilité. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font chier ces êtres surnaturels non mais !**

_**Le lendemain !**_

_**Lycée de Forks !**_

**Je suis fatiguée… Être réveillée en pleine nuit par des vampires et des loups-garous qui se disputent sous sa fenêtre, et ben ce n'est pas cool du tout. Je suis fatiguée, et je suis affamée. Je me suis levée en retard et je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce matin, ce qui fait que je mange mon plateau **_**et**_** celui d'Alice. En même temps elle ne mange pas.**

« Allô la Lune appelle Bella ! » me dit Alice.

« La ferme ! » grognai-je en mangeant une part de pizza au fromage.

« Quelqu'un est grognon ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Etant donné qu'une bande de vampire et de loups-garous s'est disputé sous ma fenêtre à une heure du matin… » dis-je sans finir ma phrase.

« Désolé, Carlisle va parler aux conseils pour leur expliquer la situation. » me dit-elle.

« Tant que Jacob ne fait rien de débile ! » marmonnai-je.

« Tu viens dormir à la maison ce soir ? » me demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« J'ai des exams à réviser. » répondis-je.

« Et alors ? » me dit-elle. « Tu peux réviser à la maison, et Demetri sera là en plus ! »

« Quoi ? » m'étranglai-je.

« Il a demandé à Aro la permission de passer quelques jours à Forks, et il lui a accordé. Il est déjà à la maison à l'heure où on parle ! » m'expliqua-t-elle.

**Mon cœur s'emballe. Demetri est à Forks. Si j'accepte la proposition d'Alice, je n'aurais pas forcément le temps de réviser…**

« Mais oui tu pourras réviser. » me contredit Alice. « Arrête de réfléchir et accepte, appelle ton père et dis-lui que tu passes la nuit chez moi, qu'on a des contrôles très importants et qu'on doit réviser ensemble. »

« Et où je vais dormir ? » demandai-je. « Pas dans la chambre d'Edward j'espère. »

« Détends-toi, Esmé a déjà préparé la chambre d'amie pour toi. » me répondit-elle. « Dis-moi oui, allez s'il te plaît, en plus je sais que tu meurs d'envie de revoir Demetri. »

« Ça ne fait que trois jours. » soupirai-je.

« Tu l'as déjà accepté Bella, et vous vous êtes embrassés avant qu'on parte de Volterra. » me dit-elle.

« T'as raison. » dis-je. « J'appellerais mon père après les cours. »

« Génial ! » sourit-elle en tapant dans les mains.

**Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour devant son enthousiasme.**

**J'eus un pincement au cœur toute l'après-midi. Je pensais encore et encore à mes retrouvailles avec Demetri, et, bien que je sois contente de le revoir, j'appréhendais aussi un peu ces retrouvailles. De quoi allions-nous parler ? Je ne pensais qu'à ça jusqu'à la fin de cours. Etrangement, convaincre Charlie fut facile. Alice lui avait fait un grand sourire en lui expliquant la situation, et il avait accepté. Je suis en ce moment même dans la Mercedes de Carlisle conduite par Alice, et elle s'engage dans le sentier qui mène à la ville. Quand elle se gare, je vois Demetri, assis sur les marches du perron… et habillé comme un humain.**

« Jane l'a emmené faire du shopping. » me dit Alice. « Il est comme toi, il déteste ça ! »

**Je souris et sors de la voiture. Dès qu'il me voit, il a un énorme sourire, et c'est contagieux car je souris en retour. Alice s'empare de mes affaires et me dit :**

« Je vous laisse discuter ! »

**Elle s'éclipse à l'intérieur et je me retrouve seule avec un vampire. **_**Mon vampire ! **_

« Salut ! » dis-je en m'appuyant contre le capot de la voiture.

« Salut ! » me répond-il.

« Dis-moi que tu l'as faite souffrir. » le suppliai-je.

« Elle n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se plaindre. » me dit-il.

« Bien. » dis-je avant de rajouter : « Merci, grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir vivre sans regarder derrière moi. »

« Je t'en prie ! » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

**Son regard me transperce. Je frissonne mais pas de froid. Demetri se lève des marches et s'avance jusqu'à moi. Je ne bouge pas. Bientôt, il est a à peine deux centimètres de moi. Nos corps se touchent presque. Il porte une main sur ma joue et, dès que ses doigts touchent ma peau c'est comme si je venais d'être touché par un éclair. Je plaque ma bouche contre la sienne, déclenchant en moi une effusion de joie. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et il m'entoure la taille. Ce baiser est plus passionné que le premier, échangé sur le tarmac d'un aéroport italien. J'ai besoin d'air… Je détache mes lèvres, le souffle court.**

« Wow ! » fis-je, alors qu'il me serre dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué, Bella ! » me dit-il.

**Je m'accroche à lui, en me rendant compte qu'il m'avait aussi beaucoup manqué malgré qu'il ne ce soit passé que trois jours. Quand je me recule, bien que je reste dans ses bras, je le mate des pieds à la tête et je dis :**

« T'es habillé en humain. »

**Il se met à rire.**

« Ouais, il me fallait des affaires. J'étais tellement pressé de te voir et tuer l'autre garce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer ! » m'explique-t-il. « Jane m'a fait faire du shopping toute la journée, j'ai cru que je devenais fou. »

« Oh, ne m'en parle pas, je connais ça. » le rassurai-je. « Alice est dingue. »

**Il rit et m'embrasse sur le nez. Trop chou !**

« Bon, on aura tout le temps pour discuter ce soir, mais pour l'instant j'ai des devoirs à faire et des cours à réviser. » le prévins-je.

« Je ne te dérangerais pas, promis ! » me dit-il.

**Il entrelace nos doigts et on entre dans la maison. Oh mésailleux, ça sent bon les cookies. Dès que je mets un pied dans la cuisine mon estomac gargouille avec une telle force que toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Oh la la j'ai honte !**

« Bella, avec tout ce que t'as engloutis à midi t'as encore faim ? » s'exclama Alice avant d'éclater de rire.

**Tout le monde a le sourire, sauf Rosalie mais je ne le calcule pas. J'enfouis mon visage dans l'épaule de Demetri, qui me console tant bien que mal. **

« Faut que je fasse mes devoirs ! » grommelai-je.

« Jasper, peux-tu lui montrer sa chambre ? » lui demanda Esmé.

**Jasper se lève et je le suis, entraînant Demetri avec moi. La chambre est vaste et blanche, et mes affaires sont sur le grand lit deux places. Ces vampires je vous jure. Jasper sort de la chambre et je m'attèle à mes devoirs. Demain j'ai un important contrôle de Maths et je dois absolument réviser et mémoriser ces formules.**

**Au bout de deux heures, j'ai mal au poignet et à la tête. J'ai mémorisé des formules mathématiques très complexes et j'ai intérêt à m'en souvenir pour l'interro de demain. Je ferme mon cahier et mon livre de maths et je m'étire. Aye aye aye j'ai mal au dos et aux fesses. Je me lève tant bien que mal de cette satanée chaise… Faut que j'aille au petit coin.**

_« Par ici demoiselle ! »_

**Je souffle en attendant la voix d'Alice, mais je la suis hors de la chambre jusqu'à sa salle de bain personnel.**

« Merci très chère. » lui dis-je.

**Je ferme la porte et me soulage. Je meurs de faim. Pas étonnant, il est plus de dix-neuf heures.**

_« Profites-en pour prendre ta douche ! » me crie Alice à travers la porte._

**Je me lave les mains et, je m'aperçois qu'il y a ma brosse à dent et mon dentifrice sur l'étagère du lavabo, une pile de vêtements à moi sur une chaise, des serviettes de bains et ma trousse de toilettes. Sacré Alice ! Bon, autant en profiter. Je me déshabille et fait couler l'eau chaude… Bon sang que j'ai froid… Je ne m'attarde pas sous la douche. L'usuel hein. Shampoing, gel douche et rasage… Je m'emmitoufle dans mon pyjama et remercie Alice d'avoir pensé à rajouter un pull. Je sors de la salle de bain, et Demetri m'attend dans le couloir. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse… avec fougue. Et bah dis donc. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Merde, faut que je mange…**

**Ce que m'a préparé Esmé est fantastique. Je l'engloutis et finis avec une part de moelleux au chocolat. Je suis pleine. Je bâille. Je me retrouve dans les bras de Demetri, qui me porte jusqu'à la salle de bain d'Alice où je me brosse les dents, puis il me porte jusqu'à la chambre d'amie que j'occupe ce soir et me mets dans le lit. En quelques secondes, il est allongé à côté de moi, tout habillé mais sans les chaussures. Je m'allonge sur le côté, lui faisant face.**

« Désolé d'être aussi… humaine ! » m'excusai-je avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

« Hey, je comprends tu sais ? » me dit-il. « J'ai été humain moi aussi, même si ça remonte à plus de mille ans ! »

« Je sors avec un vieux ! » plaisantai-je. « Mais t'es très bien conservé ! »

« Merci ! » pouffa-t-il.

« Embrasse-moi ! » quémandai-je d'une petite voix.

**Il arrête de rire et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il se rapproche de moi, sa main cherchant mon visage, touchant ma joue et ses lèvres se rapprochant des miennes. Cette fois ce fut un baiser très doux. Sa main glisse jusqu'à ma taille et nos corps ne font qu'un… malgré l'amont de nos vêtements. On s'embrasse jusqu'à ce que je ne manque de souffle, et que le sommeil ne me gagne.**

**Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit-là, dans les bras de Demetri !**

_**Un mois plus tard !**_

**Je suis diplômée. Hallelujah ! Je n'ai pas revu Demetri depuis plus d'un mois. Il était reparti à Volterra une semaine après la mort de Victoria, mais je lui parlais presque tous les jours au téléphone. Alice me rassurait chaque jour en me disant qu'il allait bien, qu'il savait se défendre et bla bla bla… Ah oui, les Cullen avaient officialisés leur retour. J'avais été accepté dans une université à Portland, et j'allais habiter avec ma deuxième famille pendant quatre ans. Trop géniale… mais mon père me manquera. Il sait que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Je lui ai dis que je l'avais rencontré en allant voir Esmé lorsqu'elle était malade (Gros mensonge mais bon…) Il veut à tout prix rencontrer Demetri. Oh je suis dans la merde. Je lui ai fais croire que c'était un cousin des Cullen. Fin bref !**

**Je reçois mon diplôme des mains du principal. Ma toge jaune me gratte c'est horrible. Je souris et quitte l'estrade. Je vois mon père applaudir, les larmes aux yeux. Ah la la ! Je sais que Demetri est dans la salle. Ma peur se transforme en impatience, et mon impatience se mut en trouille bleue. Sur une échelle de un à dix j'ai le trouillomètre à au moins quinze. La cérémonie prend fin. Je dis à mes amies que je les verrais à la petite fiesta chez les Cullen, qu'Alice avait à tout prix voulu organiser. Cette peste de Lauren est en train de mater Demetri. Personne ne sait que c'est mon copain mais j'ai envie de lui rabattre son caquet à cette croqueuse d'homme, alors, je fais bien en sorte qu'elle me regarde et je me dirige vers Demetri. Je lui attrape la nuque et je colle ma bouche à la sienne. Ce n'est pas un bisou tout gentil, non, je fais bien exprès de l'embrasser pleinement, et il se fait une joie de me rendre mon baiser avec autant de fougue. J'ai quand même besoin de respirer alors je me détache, je regarde Lauren et je lui dis :**

« Désolé, il est déjà prit ! »

**Elle me fusille du regard et tourne les talons. Elle a vraiment l'air d'une pouffe avec sa robe courte. Ça me rappelle qu'il faut que j'enlève cette toge.**

« Ah ça gratte. » me plaignis-je en enlevant cette saleté.

**Je la jette à Alice et elle s'empresse de la prendre et de la rouler en boule.**

« Très jolie robe. » me complimente mon père.

« Remercie Alice. » lui dis-je. « Cette folle m'a fait faire toutes les boutiques de Seattle. C'est à peine si j'ai eu le temps de manger. »

« Arrête de te plaindre, tu veux ? » me dit-elle.

**Je ne lui réponds pas, car je vois que mon père fixe Demetri, qui a un bras autour de ma taille. Ça y est, le moment fatidique est arrivé. Respire Bella, tu vas y arriver ma grande !**

« Papa, je te présente Demetri. » dis-je en me mettant entre les deux hommes de ma vie.

« Shérif Swan. » salua poliment Demetri. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, on m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous. »

« Moi de même Demetri. » dit mon père en lui serrant la main. « Tu te joins à nous pour le dîner ? »

**Oh non !**

« Je vous remercie Monsieur, mais je crois que vous n'avez pas très souvent l'occasion de dîner seul à seul avec Bella depuis quelques temps. » refusa poliment Demetri.

_« Il n'a pas tort. » pensais-je._

« Une autre fois peut-être. » dit Demetri.

« Comme tu voudras. » abdiqua mon père. « J'espère que tu prendras soin de ma fille. »

« Comptez sur moi ! » assura Demetri.

**Je presse mon père, pour ne pas rater notre réservation. Demetri me prend la main et la porte à ses lèvres – Je fonds… Je salue les Cullen, que je verrais plus tard à la fête. Le repas se passe… bien. Je parle de mon départ prochain pour l'université, et j'assure à mon père que je préfère partir début juillet pour m'habituer à ma nouvelle ville… mais en fait je vais passer tout l'été à Paris avec les Cullen… mais je m'abstins de le lui dire.**

_**Maison des Cullen !**_

**Quand mon père me dépose chez les Cullen, il fait nuit et la fête bat déjà son plein. La voiture s'éloigne et je grimpe les marches avant d'entrer dans la maison. Charlie va à la père avec Billy demain donc, il n'a eu aucun problème à me laisser dormir chez les Cullen. Enfin bref… Je me faufile à travers la foule, essayant de ne pas faire attention à ces abrutis de garçons qui ne font que reluquer mes jambes. Je salue Angela, qui dansait avec Ben, avant de me mettre à la recherche de Demetri. Je le cherche partout mais il n'est nulle part. Si cette garce de Lauren est avec lui, je lui arrache les yeux à celle-là. Mais il est où bon sang ? J'ai envie d'un câlin moi. Je me retourne et…**

« Ah bah te voilà. Ça fait cinq minutes que je te cherche partout. » lui dis-je en lui tapant l'épaule.

« Je sais, ça fait cinq minutes que je t'observe. » me dit-il en souriant.

« Espèce d'idiot, j'ai cru que cette garce t'avait mit la main dessus. » avouai-je.

« Quoi la fausse blonde avec le nez refait ? » demanda-t-il. « Pas du tout mon type. Je préfère les brunes ! »

**Il me prend par la taille et je me laisse honteusement embrasser.**

« Satisfaite ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Pas encore ! » susurrai-je.

**Il portait des lentilles de contact bleu mais elles furent dissoutes par l'affluence de venin dans ses yeux, et des prunelles rouges teintées de noire les remplacèrent.**

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Bella. » me dit-il.

« J'ai envie d'être seule avec toi. » chuchotai-je. « Dans notre chambre ! »

**Il me prend la main et m'entraîne jusqu'à l'étage. Personne ne fait attention à nous, trop occupé à danser et à se soûler. Heureusement que l'étage est vide. Je fais un arrêt par la salle de bain pour me démaquiller et autre chose. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Alice me tartiner le visage. Quand je fus contente d'avoir retrouvé mon visage sans artifice, je sors de la salle de bain et je suis la seconde suivante dans les bras de Demetri, qui s'éclipse dans notre chambre. Enfin dans la chambre d'amie mais je préfère l'appeler **_**notre chambre**_**. Il me dépose sur le lit. Même si on est au premier étage et que personne ne risque de me voir, les rideaux sont tirés… Les rideaux sont tirés ? Hein ? Ah, ça fait tilt ! Alice. Elle a dû voir ce que j'avais en tête.**

« Tu peux verrouiller la porte, s'il te plaît ? » demandai-je à Demetri.

**Il s'exécute pendant que j'enlève mes chaussures… à talons. Je suis bien contente de ne pas être tombé durant toute la journée, mais ça me fait un bien fou de ne plus les avoir aux pieds ces saletés. Je me lève du lit et me retourne. J'essaye de défaire la fermeture éclair mais les mains froides de Demetri s'en chargent à ma place. Il descend jusqu'en bas du dos, puis, écarte chaque pan de côté avant de poser sa bouche sur ma peau. Ce simple contact suffit à m'embraser. J'ai dix-huit ans et j'ai l'impression d'être un volcan prêt à exploser. La bouche de Demetri se cale derrière mon oreille.**

« Bella, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter. » me dit-il.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que je le veuille… que tu t'arrêtes ! » soufflai-je.

_**Point de vue de Demetri !**_

**Bella ne veut pas que j'arrête… Elle veut quoi au juste ? Des préliminaires ou tout ? Elle se retourne pour me faire face, et son visage rosit légèrement. Je sais qu'elle est vierge, et si c'est vraiment ce qu'elle veut alors je ne le lui refuserais pas. J'en ai autant envie qu'elle.**

« Tu en es sûr ? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui ! » me répondit-elle. « Je veux que ce soit toi le premier… et le seul ! »

« Je t'aime Bella ! » déclarai-je.

« Je t'aime moi aussi ! »

**Elle a les yeux brillant de larmes. Je l'embrasse avec tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour elle. Je sens ses mains trembler sur mes épaules, et glisser sur ma chemise pour déboutonner un à un le vêtement. Elle tremble tellement, mais elle réussit à me l'enlever entièrement. Elle se détache et commence à enlever sa robe, sans arrêter de rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle. La robe aussi est belle. Bella finit par être en sous-vêtements devant moi, et je ne suis qu'un homme. Mon corps réagit au quart de tour. Bella s'avance vers moi et déboutonne mon pantalon, et le baisse sur mes genoux. Je m'en débarrasse en trente secondes et je soulève Bella. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille et je nous mets dans le lit, sous les draps. Pas question qu'elle attrape froid. Je parcours son corps de ma bouche, tout en lui ôtant ses derniers vêtements au fur et à mesure. Elle sent divinement bon. Je suis nu… Nos bouches se trouvent… J'entre en elle et nous ne faisons plus qu'un !**

_**Deux semaines plus tard !**_

**J'ai passé les deux semaines les plus intenses de toute ma longue vie. J'ai emmené Bella à Seattle, où je nous ai loué une chambre d'hôtel… et nous n'avons pas arrêté de faire l'amour… sauf quand elle devait manger et j'en passe. On retombe sur Terre alors que je m'apprête à repartir à Volterra. Bella va passer tout l'été à Paris, et moi, je vais aller botter les fesses de quelques vampires qui ne respectent pas les règles. Jane, Alec et Félix m'attendent alors qu'ils sont dans le jet… Ils m'attendent alors que je n'arrête pas d'embrasser Bella.**

« Faut que j'y aille ! » marmonnai-je.

« D'accord ! » dit-elle avant de m'embrasser encore.

« Bella… faut vraiment… que j'y aille… » répétai-je en rompant le baiser.

« Tu vas me manquer, tellement. » minauda-t-elle en collant son corps au mien.

« Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche. » grondai-je.

« Je t'aime. » me dit-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondis-je. « Profite de tes vacances, je viendrais te voir quand tu auras commencé l'université. »

« Pas avant ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Des affaires importantes à régler. » expliquai-je. « Tu sais, des trucs de vampires ! »

« D'accord, je te promets de profiter de mes vacances si tu me promets de faire attention, où que tu ailles ! » me dit-elle.

**J'allais lui répondre mais…**

_« Ne t'en fais pas Bella, il ne craindra rien vu que je les couvrirais ! »_

**On se retourne vers Jane, qui a passé la tête au dehors du jet.**

« Merci Jane, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me battre. » lui criai-je.

**Elle se mit à rire. **

« Promets le moi ! » insista Bella.

« Je te le promets ! » la rassurai-je. « Je dois y aller, et toi aussi, les Cullen t'attendent. Je t'aime mon amour. Je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvé. »

« Tu veux me faire pleurer, c'est ça ? » sourit-elle.

« Viens par-là ! »

**Je l'embrasse en lui transmettant tout mon amour, puis, il fut l'heure de partir. Je m'écarte d'elle et monte dans l'avion. Je sais qu'Alice est près de Bella. Je l'ai senti la rejoindre dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné. Je me retourne une dernière fois et fais un clin d'œil à Bella, avant de rentrer dans l'avion. Ça prit cinq minutes mais le pilote fit décoller l'appareil, direction Volterra pour me changer et ensuite direction la Suède pour botter le cul de ces satanés vampires qui enfreignent la loi.**

_**Point de vue de Bella !**_

_**Paris, France !**_

**Je suis à Paris – ou plutôt pas loin de Paris – depuis deux jours déjà. La maison est situé en pleine forêt, sûrement pour leur facilité la tâche et aussi pour qu'ils aient leur intimité vu qu'il n'y a aucune maison à plus de vingt kilomètres. Ah ça pour être isolé on est isolé. Depuis qu'on est arrivé je suis fatigué, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tout le monde est parti en ville faire les courses pour moi, vu qu'il pleut j'ai préféré rester bien au chaud… On est en plein mois de juillet et il pleut. J'ai l'impression d'être à Forks tu parles d'un changement. Il fait bon dans la maison, grâce à un super feu de cheminée. La classe… En même temps on est au milieu de nulle part et la maison est au Cullen donc… J'ai faim ! Je vais à la cuisine et je me fais réchauffer une assiette de pâtes au four micro-onde et je commence à le manger, assise sur le canapé du salon. J'entends du bruit et, quand je me lève du canapé, l'assiette entre les mains, c'est pour voir Rosalie. Ça y est, j'ai des nausées… Elle ne m'aime toujours pas… Ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit à ma vie, mais ça me fait chier de ne pas savoir ce que j'ai pu lui faire pour qu'elle me déteste comme ça. Enfin bref. Je vais nettoyer mon assiette à la cuisine et je la range. Oh la la qu'est-ce que j'ai mal au ventre. Je me retiens au plan de travail afin d'éviter de tomber.**

« Bella, tu te sens bien ? » me demande Rosalie.

« Comme si ça peut te faire quelque chose. » grommelai-je.

**Oh merde ! Je cours jusqu'à la salle de bain et je m'agenouille, la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes et je vomis. Je vomis jusqu'à ce que mon estomac se vide. Je réussi à me mettre sur mes jambes, à tirer la chasse et à me rincer la bouche. Quand je veux sortir de la salle de bain, Rosalie me barre le passage, l'air inquiet… Ouais tu parles ! Je la **_**'pousse' **_**pour sortir de la salle de bain mais manque de bol, j'ai la tête qui tourne et tout devient noir.**

**Je reprends conscience petit à petit. Tiens, Carlisle est là… et je suis allongée dans mon lit. Pourquoi Carlisle à l'air aussi inquiet et surpris à la fois. J'essaie de me relever mais j'ai mal à la tête alors je me rallonge.**

« Arrêtez de tirer cette tête d'enterrement, je vais bien. » lui dis-je.

« Bella, tu es enceinte ! » m'apprend Carlisle.

**Hein quoi ? Enceinte ? Mais comment c'est possible ? **

« Quoi ? » m'écriai-je. « Comment c'est possible ? Je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas se reproduire. »

« Techniquement non, mais si les femmes restent figer dans leur corps, rien ne changent chez les hommes. » m'explique-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant. »

« Je… Je suis enceinte… de Demetri ? » demandai-je. « Evidement que ça peut être que lui euh, ce que je veux dire c'est, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Chercher des réponses. » me dit-il. « Alice s'est éloigné de la maison. Elle ne voit plus ton avenir. »

« Elle va revenir ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, une fois qu'elle aura une solution ! » répondit-il.

**Et la solution n'arriva que deux semaines plus tard… et mon ventre avait grossi… beaucoup. Il est à présent de la taille d'un ballon de hand-ball. La solution se trouve au Brésil d'après Alice, mais je ne peux pas me déplacer. Carlisle, Esmé et Rosalie resteront avec moi pendant que Jasper, Emmett et Alice se rendront au Brésil, je ne sais où. **

**Et ils sont partis sur le champ !**

**J'ai interdiction de dire à Demetri que j'étais enceinte, tant qu'on ne saura pas si l'enfant sera dangereux ou je ne sais quoi d'autres. Bon, je vais devoir jouer la comédie, mais j'aimerais que Demetri soit-là quand même. Mais il ne peut pas, il a un devoir à faire !**

**Notre dernière conversation, une semaine plus tard, à durer plus d'une heure. Tout s'était bien passé en Suède…**

**Il se passe encore une semaine, avant qu'Alice, Emmett et Jasper ne rentrent. **

« Dis à Demetri de venir te voir, tout de suite. » m'ordonne Alice.

« Quoi ? » dis-je en étouffant un bâillement.

**Mon ventre continu à grossir, j'ai mal aux côtes et je m'affaiblis.**

« Carlisle, Bella doit se nourrir… de sang humain ça donnera des forces au bébé et à Bella. » expliqua Alice.

« Qu'as-tu appris ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Nous avons rencontré un garçon, chez les Tikuna une tribu du Brésil. Ça nous a prit longtemps pour revenir, mais ça en valait la peine. » répondit Alice. « Il s'appelle Nahuel, et il est mi-humain mi-vampire. Je vais devoir me rendre à Volterra et parler à Aro pour qu'il voie tout à travers moi. L'enfant ne sera pas un danger, mais il faudra te tenir prêt Carlisle, ou Bella risque de mourir. »

_**Une semaine plus tard !**_

**Alice est à Volterra. Aro a vu à travers elle. Il a vu ma grossesse et les informations qu'elle a récoltées parmi les Tikuna. Il a tout ce qu'il faut pour reconnaître que l'enfant que je porte ne risquera rien et ne créera pas de conflits, que ce soit chez les vampires ou les humains. Moi, je vais mieux, grâce au sang que je bois quotidiennement. Ce qui est bizarre dans tout ça, c'est que Rosalie est devenue toute gentille avec moi. Que je vous explique !**

_**Flash-back !**_

_**Je suis allongée dans mon lit, une main sur le ventre – c'est dingue j'ai la sensation de sentir la peau de mon ventre se tirer et grossir. Rosalie entre dans la chambre, avec une couverture chaude dans les bras.**_

_« Salut ! » me dit-elle. _

_« Salut ! » dis-je simplement._

_« Euh, je t'ai apporté une autre couverture, au cas où. » me dit-elle._

_« C'est bon Rosalie, je sais que tu fais tout ça pour le bébé. » répliquai-je._

_« Ça peut paraître étrange, mais en fait je le fais pour toi aussi. » me surprend-t-elle._

_« Ah oui ? » m'étonnai-je._

_**Elle me sourit et s'approche vers moi, déposant la couverture au pied du lit avant de s'asseoir sur le matelas. Elle me prend la main. Bizarre !**_

_« Je suis désolé, pour tout Bella. » me dit-elle. « Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, je t'enviais, bien au contraire. Tu es humaine, et c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes l'une des nôtres, parce que tu raterais tout ce qui a de bon à être humain. Les enfants, la famille ! »_

_« Je n'ai pas choisis à être la compagne d'un vampire, c'est comme ça, c'est tout. » dis-je, en comprenant enfin ce qu'elle ressentait. « Et je savais les choix que je faisais. »_

_« Je sais bien. » dit-elle._

_« Tu feras partie de la vie de cet enfant, Rosalie. Quoi qu'il y ait pu avoir entre nous, toute cette tension, vous êtes ma famille, et s'il m'arrivait quelque chose… » commençai-je à dire, sans pouvoir terminer._

_**J'ai la gorge sèche et les yeux humides. Je ne veux pas y penser mais je n'ai pas le choix.**_

_« Si l'enfant survie et moi non, je sais que Demetri s'en occupera mais, il aura besoin de vous. » continuai-je._

_« Tu vas vivre Bella, tu dois vivre. Il le faut, alors promets-moi que tu vas te battre. » martèle-t-elle._

_**Elle me prend dans ses bras ce qui me surprend encore plus, mais ça me fait du bien. La hache de guerre est enterrée et on est enfin sœurs !**_

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

_**Un mois plus tard !**_

**Je ne peux plus voir mes jambes, et partout où je veux aller, que ce soit aux toilettes ou dans ma chambre, j'ai droit à mes gardes du corps personnels, à savoir Rosalie et Demetri. Ce dernier était arrivé en trombe un matin, alors que je dormais paisiblement dans mon lit bien douillet, bien au chaud !**

_**Flash-back !**_

_**Et merde c'est quoi ce boucan ? J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Demetri debout devant mon lit, hésitant à faire quoi que ce soit.**_

_« N'ouvre plus jamais les portes comme ça. » grognai-je, avant de refermer les yeux._

_« Désolé ! » l'entendis-je me dire._

_« Ce n'est rien… papa ! » le taquinai-je._

_**Je sais qu'il le prend bien. D'après Alice il était surexcité quand il a apprit la nouvelle. Apparemment Jane voulait venir aussi.**_

_« Tu ne fais vraiment pas les choses comme tout le monde, hein Bella ? » me dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. _

_« Non, c'est vrai. » admis-je en essayant de me relever._

_**Demetri m'aide aussitôt. Une fois assise, et le dos calé contre une tonne de coussin, je m'étire les jambes et les bras, mais j'ai aussitôt mal.**_

_« Arrête, tu te fais mal ! » m'ordonne-t-il._

_« Tu vas jouer les adjudant-chef combien de temps ? » demandai-je._

_« Jusqu'à la naissance. » me répondit-il._

_« Quoi ? » soufflai-je._

_« Aro m'a donné la permission de rester avec toi et les Cullen jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant. Dès que le bébé sera né, et que tu seras transformé, tu viendras t'installer à Volterra. » me dit-il._

_« Je ne me nourrirais pas de sang humain. Je refuse de tuer un innocent. » lui dis-je._

_« Je sais, Alice nous l'a dit, et les Rois sont d'accord. » me dit-il. « Juste… ne meurs pas. Je veux élever cet enfant avec toi. »_

_**Je suis tellement émue que j'en pleure. Il essuie mes larmes puis m'embrasse.**_

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

**Il va sortir ce bébé ? Bon sang j'en ai marre. Je ressemble à une baleine et j'ai des bleus partout. Enfin presque ! Demetri m'aide à retourner dans le salon, mais à peine arrivé là-bas, je ressens une vive douleur dans le ventre et je me sens tomber vers le fond…**

_**Point de vue normal !**_

**A partir de cet instant, tout s'accéléra. Demetri assista Carlisle en maintenant Bella immobile, qui hurlait sous la douleur. L'enfant la broyait de l'intérieur pour sortir. Après l'avoir ouvert Carlisle plongea sa bouche dans le ventre de Bella et déchiqueta avec ses dents la paroi de chair solide comme du fer qui retenait le bébé. Il y avait du sang partout… Des cris se firent entendre mais ce ne furent pas ceux de Bella, mais ceux d'un nouveau-né. Bella cessa de se débattre. Carlisle tenait dans ses mains le bébé couvert de sang.**

« C'est une fille ! » dit-il.

**Il l'enveloppa dans une serviette mais ne pu la tendre à Bella que celle-ci fit un malaise. Carlisle donna l'enfant à Demetri, qui l'entoura de ses bras.**

« Demetri, sors ! » lui ordonna Carlisle.

**Ce qu'il fit !**

**Carlisle sortit une seringue en métal et planta sans attendre l'aiguille dans le cœur de Bella. Il lui injecta le venin de Demetri directement dans le cœur… tout en entendant les pleurs du bébé venant de l'autre pièce !**

**Pendant plus d'une heure, Demetri nettoya sa petite fille nouvellement née, la changea dans des vêtements achetés par Alice et la garda contre lui. Il alla s'allonger dans la chambre de Bella et attendit pendant trois jours… tout en prenant ses responsabilités de père très au sérieux. **

_**Trois jours plus tard !**_

_**Point de vue de Bella !**_

**La douleur est insupportable. Enfin elle l'était. Je ne ressens plus rien désormais. Je me sens bien. Je suis en paix. Mes yeux s'ouvrent. Tout est nettement plus distinct. Je vois chaque fissure dans le plafond. Quand je tourne les yeux vers la gauche, je vois chaque particule de poussière qui s'échappe du meuble. Je vois même une petite araignée tisser sa toile dans un recoin. J'entends du bruit dans toute la maison. Je sais que je ne suis pas morte, sinon je ne reconnaitrais pas la voix d'Alice. Mon corps se redresse de lui-même. Jasper et Emmett sont là ! Où est Demetri ? Je le cherche partout, paniqué à l'idée qu'il ait pu partir.**

_« Il est toujours là ! » me fait la voix de Jasper._

_« Debout Bella, tu dois chasser ! » me dit Emmett._

**Ma gorge se met à brûler instantanément. Je sais qu'il y a des daims et quelques sangliers dans le coin, d'après Emmett… La minute d'après, je suis en train de courir à travers les bois. Il n'y a aucun humain à des kilomètres d'après Alice. Bonne nouvelle. Je ne veux tuer personne. Je regarde Emmett et Jasper faire, puis, je me remets à courir et fais la même chose. Ma gorge cesse de brûler à mesure que le sang de cette pauvre biche coule dans ma gorge. **

**C'est plaisant de courir sans être fatigué… mais j'ai du chemin à faire avant de battre Jasper et Emmett à la course. On rentre en riant. Je me fige. Demetri est assis dans le jardin, tenant notre enfant dans les bras. Je m'avance lentement vers eux. Une fois que je suis à leur hauteur, les prunelles rouges de Demetri croisent les miennes alors qu'il se lève de sa chaise.**

« Bonjour mon amour ! » me dit-il.

**Ses yeux brillent. Je peux le voir.**

« Salut ! » dis-je en souriant.

« Je crois que notre fille veut faire ta connaissance. » me dit-il.

**Il me la donne délicatement. Je la tiens enfin dans mes bras. Je peux ressentir la chaleur de sa peau et l'afflux de son sang dans ses veines, mais ça ne me fait rien. Je tiens ma fille dans mes bras, mon petit miracle. Si j'étais encore humaine, je serai en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps !**

**Je la regarde dormir et je profite de chaque instant, car, comme le jeune Nahuel, ma petite fille va grandir de jour en jour pendant sept ans, avant d'atteindre l'âge adulte. On devait en profiter. On va en profiter…**

_**Epilogue !**_

_**Un an plus tard !**_

_**Volterra !**_

**Déjà un an que j'étais un vampire. Un an que ma petite Carlie était venue au monde. Aujourd'hui, elle a la taille d'une petite fille de huit ans. Elle se nourrit de sang – humain et animal – et de nourriture humaine. Je me plaisais à lui faire la cuisine, et elle aimait m'assister. Un an que je faisais à part entière partie des Volturi. Carlie et moi avions été accueillit les bras ouverts, et je devais avouer avoir été étonnement surprise par la réaction d'Aro, lorsqu'il avait tenu Carlie dans ses bras pour la première fois. **

**Je souris en repensant à toute cette année. Les Cullen nous rendaient visite tous les mois… toujours avec des tonnes de vêtements pour ma fille. Demetri était à deux doigts de tuer Alice. La chambre de notre fille était pleine à craquer de vêtements de marque, mais Carlie adorait les vêtements. Alice l'influençait, c'est certain, puisque ni Demetri ni moi n'aimions le shopping. **

**Je n'avais plus eu aucune nouvelle d'Edward. D'après Alice, il était en Alaska, chez les Denali… J'appelais mon père très souvent et je lui ai raconté que finalement, je n'étais pas aller à Portland. J'étais tombé malade en France et depuis que je suis rétablie, j'ai décidé de suivre des cours par correspondance, ce qui n'est pas un mensonge. Je lui rendrais visite très prochainement, mais Carlie resterait à Volterra. Les Quileute ne doivent pas connaître son existence, qui sait le genre de réaction qu'ils pourraient avoir. **

**Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier… Je me suis mariée il y a deux mois de cela. Un grand mariage organisé ici, dans ma nouvelle famille.**

_« Maman ? »_

**Je sors de mes pensées pour regarder ma princesse. Ses petites boucles couleur miel me firent penser à mon Demetri, qui était en mission en Bulgarie depuis une semaine.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? » demandai-je.

« Il rentre quand papa ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Très bientôt, je te le promets ! » répondis-je.

_« Plus tôt que prévu ! »_

**Il est là ! Carlie se tourne aussitôt.**

« Papa ! » s'écrit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

**Il la souleva et la serra contre lui.**

**Je les regarde. Je souris. Il s'en est passé des choses en un an.**

**Je trouve mon âme-sœur !**

**Je donne naissance à une petite fille mi-humaine mi-vampire, qui donnera des cheveux blancs à son père quand elle sera en âge de penser aux garçons !**

**Je me suis mariée !**

**Et je suis un vampire !**

**Ouais, ça n'aurait pas pu mieux se terminer pour moi… ou plutôt, ça n'aurait pas pu mieux commencer pour moi !  
**

**FIN****!**

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout !

Je vous dis à très vite, et n'hésitez pas à venir me rejoindre sur ma page **Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat !**

A très vite, Aurélie !


End file.
